More than One Way
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Starts summer before 4th Year! Harry is fed up with feeling as if he is in the dark and decides it's time to do things his way. With new family, friends, and allies will he finally be free of the old man who he knows is manipulating him? Will he survive his 4th year? Will he finally get to be the boy/man he is meant to be? Will he find love and happiness? AU from GoF onwards
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know that I probably shouldn't be doing a new story but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone! So therefore I'm going to do it and post it... LOL... I will warn you that this story will have slash in it even though it will not go into detail... I'm stretching my writing muscles and trying something I haven't done before... This story will be AU for both HP and Avengers!

Pairings: Loki/Tony Stark

Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley = eventually

Hermione Granger/Cedric Diggory = eventually

Luna Lovegood/Theo Nott = eventually

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Avengers!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry Potter was smarter than everyone thought or counted on him being. That is how he came to be at the Leaky Cauldron the summer before his fourth year. It was also how he came to be sitting across from Amos Diggory, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Amelia Bones, and Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody. "I know that you all are wondering why you are here I'll tell you in a moment or two. We are waiting for several more people and I would rather not have to repeat myself several times."

Everyone nodded but it was Amelia who said "We understand that, Mr. Potter. While we are waiting why don't you eat something? You are way too thin, Mr. Potter. In fact you are way to small for your age. May I ask who we are waiting for?"

Harry let out a bitter laugh. "I know that I am too thin and short for my age, Madame Bones. I'll eat later once I see if Professor Snape has a certain potion on him because if I were to eat before I take the potion I wouldn't be able to keep the food down. As for who we are waiting for we are waiting on Lord Daniel Greengrass, Lady Celeste Zabini, Lord Theodore Nott Senior, Professor Snape, Madam Augusta Longbottom along with her grandson Neville, and finally Dan and Emma Granger along with their daughter Hermione."

At that Moody's eyebrows rose in surprise. "That is quite a selection of people, Mr. Potter."

Harry smirked slightly and simply said "Three dark inclined, three neutral inclined, and three light inclined, Auror Moody. I don't think just because someone is dark that they are evil. While the Potter family has had more light wizards or witches in it we have had dark inclined and neutral as well. Personally I am more neutral than anything. I can see the good in certain spells but also the bad. No matter the spell what matters is the intent behind the spell. After all you can kill someone just as easily with the levitation spell as you can the killing curse."

A clap came from behind Harry as a man's voice said "Very well said, Mr. Potter. I do believe that you are smarter than I've been told. I must say that while you may look like James you act nothing like him. I do believe that you are the perfect mixture of both your parents. I do think that everyone is here now since I met up with the rest outside. We can get this meeting started now. I'm Daniel Greengrass by the way."

Harry slowly stood up, smiled, and bowed even as he said "Thank you for coming, Lord Greengrass, Madam Longbottom, Neville, Lady Zabini, Professor Snape, Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, and Hermione. If you all would have a seat I will tell you all why I requested that you be here today."

Once the newcomers were sat down Severus asked "Why have you brought us all together, Mr. Potter?"

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I have brought you all together because I am hoping that one of you or even all of you together will have some ideas as to what has been going on since I was invited back into the Wizarding world. Since I came back to Wizarding world my life has been in danger every year and I'm tired of it. I'm half tempted not to return to Hogwarts in September because I have no doubt that my life will be in danger once again. Hell I'm not even safe when I'm not at Hogwarts."

At that last sentence Amelia sat forward. "Why aren't you safe when you are at home, Mr. Potter? From what I have been told you are in a loving home."

Harry scoffed but before he could reply Hermione broke in and said "Harry, why are you even here? You know that you would be safe if you just listened to Headmaster Dumbledore and stayed at your relatives where it is safe. Why did you go against what the Headmaster told you to do, Harry? I don't see how you couldn't listen to him. You know very well if you would have stayed behind the blood wards that you would be safe. You need to get back to the Dursley's before they fall or something, Harry! My parents and I could take you back. How did you get here anyway?"

Harry saw everyone stiffen at Hermione's words but ignored them in favor of losing his temper and finally blasting Hermione with his words as he snarled "Why in the bloody hell would I listen to Dumbledore when all he has done is put my life in danger? Why would I listen to a man who ignores and condones abuse, Hermione? For Merlin's sake how can a brilliant witch be so bloody fucking stupid? I hate to break it to you, Hermione, but the written word isn't always the truth and so called authority figures don't always have a person's best interest at heart. Use your damn brain, Hermione, and quit thinking that everything Dumbledore says or does is the bloody truth or gospel. Let me break it down for you so you can finally see the truth."

He stopped and took in a deep breath and let it out before he finally continued. "If Dumbledore is so smart and always right then how could he not know that Voldemort was possessing Quirrell and on the back of his head? How could he think that moving the philosophers stone in a school full of children would be a good idea especially since he knew someone was after it? How could he think the traps he had set would keep a grown wizard or witch out when three first years could get through them easily?"

He had to take another breath before he started in on second and third year. "Now let's talk about second year, Hermione. How could he not know that a dark artifact was in the school when the wards should have alerted him? How did he not know that the monster petrifying students was a basilisk when a second year figured it out? Then last year he could have taken Sirius under his protection but instead sent two third years to do something that had us running from a werewolf all night long. Sorry, Remus, I don't blame you at all so don't think that for one second. How could he not know that Pettigrew had been in Hogwarts for several years each time school is in session? That's not even allowing for the fact that he knows how my relatives treat me and yet he still sends me back."

Finally he was finished and sat back breathing heavily. He looked around and saw that everyone was looking at him in shock. He shrugged and said sheepishly "Sorry for losing my temper like that. Mr and Mrs. Granger, I am sorry for letting loose on Hermione like that."

Dan Granger shook his head. "There is no reason to be sorry, Harry. For one you have the right to feel as you do. Another reason you don't need to feel sorry is because Emma and I have both tried to tell Hermione that what books say aren't always the truth but one aspect of the whole truth or one way to do something. We have also always tried to tell her that there are people in positions of authority who can and do, do wrong and those who can, will, and do abuse their positions for their own gain. Maybe since it came out of your mouth she'll finally realize the truth. As for you, Hermione Jean Granger, how dare you talk to the boy who saved your life like that?! You need to stop and think before you speak. I know your mother and I have raised you better than that. Now sit back, shut up, and listen to what is being said."

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock even as she slumped into her chair. "Dad."

Dan glared at Hermione and said "Don't you dad me, Hermione Jean Granger! You know that what I said was the truth. Your mother and I have raised you to think for yourself but it seems that everything we've taught you has went out the window in favor of a man you didn't even meet until you started Hogwarts. If you can no longer think for yourself then I think your mother and I need to pull you from Hogwarts. You are turning into someone I don't even know anymore. Now if you can't keep your mouth shut I'm sure one of these nice Wizarding folks wouldn't have a problem silencing you for me."

Amelia shook her head as she looked at Hermione. "Miss Granger, both your father and Mr. Potter are correct. When you stop questioning what someone says then that person has too much power and they very well could go corrupt. Even the Minister has to answer to others about everything. From what I've heard I'd say that it's a long time coming for Dumbledore to answer to someone. Lucius, why hasn't the board of Governors stepped in and done something?"

Lucius sighed. "I have tried to get them to act but since Dumbledore holds the proxy seat for Potter nothing comes of it."

Harry frowned and asked "What? Why do I hold a seat on the Board of Governors of Hogwarts? And if Dumbledore is sitting on the seat for me why haven't I been told?"

At that everyone once again stiffened but it was Amos who said "Do you not know about your heritage, Mr. Potter? You come from a very long line of wizarding folks and Potter is one of the oldest families. You are the heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. Has nobody told you any of this?

Harry groaned and shook his head. "Nobody has told me anything about my family. Up until I started Hogwarts I thought my parents were drunks who were killed in a car crash and that was how I got my scar. That is what my aunt told me before she told me not to ask questions. Unfortunately for me I had the no asking questions rule beat into me when I went back and asked her if there were any pictures of my mom."

Everyone swore but it was Lucius who stood up and said "I believe we need to take this conversation to Gringotts. We need to have an inheritance test done on Mr. Potter and then an audit of his vaults done."

Amelia nodded. "I agree, Lucis, but first Mr. Potter needs to eat something. It looks like he hasn't ate in days. Severus, do you have a stomach soother potion on you by chance so that Mr. Potter can eat something and not get sick?"

Severus nodded and pulled out a small potions kit. After he pulled out the strongest stomach soother he had he looked at Harry. "How long has it been since you last ate, Mr. Potter?"

Harry groaned and finally whispered "It's been a week, Professor. And please everyone call me Harry."

At Harry's answer several things happened at once. Neville, Hermione, Emma, and Dan all gasped. Severus, Remus, Amelia, Augusta, and Amos all whipped out their wands and started casting spells on Harry. Lucius, Daniel, Moody, Theodore Sr, and Celeste Zabini sent out patronus messages to several people all the while cursing under their breaths.

Amelia swore as she read the results of her scan. "Harry, as much as I want you to eat right now if you were to eat you could damage your stomach. I honestly don't even know how you are standing right now let alone walking. I'm going to floo you into Gringotts where you will undergo some thorough tests which not all of them will be medical. My scans picked up some readings that I'm not sure about. I give you my word that you are safe and that nothing will be kept from you, Harry. We will get answers and you will be the first to know what is going on."

Harry nodded and then groaned. "I keep forgetting not to move my head. I got one hell of a headache."

Severus sighed. "I'd give you a pain relieving potion, Harry, but unfortunately it can interfere in certain scans. Just hold on until after the scans and I will give you the strongest one I made. Can you hold on til then?"

Harry smiled slightly. "I'm use to pain, Professor, so yes I can hold on until then. Are we going soon? I'm not too sure how much longer I can stay on my feet. I feel ready to pass out. The muggle pain medicines I took seem to be wearing off."

Dan Granger stepped forward and lifted Harry into his arms with no problem. "Madam Bones, if you'll lead the way I'll carry the lad. He really shouldn't be walking in his condition. Besides he is far too light for his age. Something better be done about this."

Amelia nodded. "Oh something will be done alright. Several heads will be rolling not including Fudge's. Alastor, I want Black's trial transcripts brought to Gringotts. Lupin, I want Black at Gringotts. Let him know I promise he will not be arrested on sight. Augusta, Lucius, Daniel, Celeste, Amos, and Theodore you will be present while Black is questioned. I want to make sure Fudge can't try to throw his weight around. Harry, I promise you that I'll make sure you never have to go back to your so called relatives ever again. We'll find your parents will and have it read. Now people let's get to Gringotts!"

Harry blushed in embarrassment but wrapped his arms around Dan's neck to hold on. He tightened his hold when Dan stepped into the fireplace beside Amelia. He couldn't help but close his eyes when he heard Amelia call out their destination. His eyes snapped open when he felt Dan step out and then come to a stop. He looked around and noticed they were in what looked like a meeting room of some sort. He turned his head to look at Amelia. "Where exactly are we, Madam Bones?"

Amelia chuckled slightly as she turned to look at Harry. "Harry, call me Amelia. As to where we are, we are in one of the conference rooms at Gringotts. Moody sent a message to the Head Goblin to let him know that we would be coming and asked him to bring a couple of Goblin Healers. We are just waiting on them and on Sirius and then we will get started on getting you fixed up and figuring this mess out. Now during all of this I want you to remember that anything that has been done to you is not and I repeat, Harry, NOT your fault. I want you to just worry about getting better and let the rest of us worry about everything else. Can you do that for me, Harry?"

"I'll try to, Amelia, but I'm not use to having people wanting to help me. I've had only myself to rely on for almost my whole life." Harry replied.

Amelia sighed but surprisingly it was Severus who said "And for that, Harry, all the adults who have been constants in your life including me have to answer for that. All of the adults especially us Professors need to answer for not seeing just how badly you have been hurt. I have to apologize for my role in all of this and not seeing that you have been abused. I give you my word from this day forward that I will do everything in my power to make sure that you never get hurt again whether that be mental, emotional, or physical."

Harry shook his head and then groaned in pain. "You were playing a role, Sir. I may act stupid but I'm not. I could see how much you hated having to act like that. Anyone who actually think that you enjoy taking the dislike you had for my father out on me needs to have their eyes and heads examined. Sirius made sure that I knew it was an act and that you, dad, and him worked your problems out shortly after graduating."

Severus' eyes widened in shock but before he could reply Sirius said from behind him "I couldn't let Harry keep thinking that you hated him, Severus. He has enough people hating him for something he can't help or control. Hello, everyone. Harry, I want you to let these nice Goblin Healers take a look at you. I promise you that I will stay by your side and that you're safe."

Harry couldn't help but to slightly smile at the sound of Sirius' voice. "Okay, Sirius, I'll let them do what they need to as long as you stay near."

Sirius walked over and gently lifted Harry out of Dan's arms. He then walked over to the examination table one of the Goblin Healers conjured and laid him down on it. "I will stay right here, Harry. If you get nervous just start talking to me. I can't hold your hand because it could interfere with the scan. Now the Healer is going to start the scans so to distract you I will tell you what I have been up to."

Harry smiled. "I would love to know since your letters haven't said."

Sirius chuckled. "I couldn't in case Dumbledore intercepted my letters to you. I have actually been working with the Goblins to get the Black estate in order. It seems that I'm Lord Black so once I'm cleared I plan on going after Crouch, Dumbledore, and even Fudge for their parts in my illegal incarceration and Fudge because of his actions at the end of the last school year. Dumbledore has several things to answer for including keeping your heritage from you and going against your parents wills. He sealed them because he knew if they had been read he'd be in trouble because he witnessed your dad's will at the very least. I'm pretty sure that he also witnessed your mother's will. He was also the one who cast the Fidelius so he knew I wasn't the secret keeper."

He stopped talking and let out a long sigh. "I am not sure what his plan is but I know that I am going to thwart it because you are NOT a weapon. I won't sit back and let him use you nor will I allow him to place you in danger. You deserve to be cared for, loved, and spoiled, Harry, and I have every intention of doing just that. Besides I contacted an old friend of mine and him and his lover are more than happy to help destroy those that have dared to harm you. Well the old friend is actually a relative of your mother."

Harry had tears in his eyes at Sirius' heartfelt words. "You deserve the same, Sirius."

Sirius' eyes lit up "Well then we'll care for, love, and spoil each other, kiddo. Now I believe the Healers are finished with all of their scans. You ready to hear the diagnosis?"

Harry cringed but said "As read as I can be."

"What's the verdict, Goblin Healer Razor? What is wrong with my Godson?" Sirius asked. He felt rather than saw the rest of the large group stiffen at his questions. He had no doubt they were all wondering just like he was about how bad the report was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wooohooo this story is really fun to write... LOL... If you want to know pairings or eventual pairings then go back to chapter 1 and read the list of pairings... LOL... I am too lazy to type them up again for this chapter... Now this chapter will have people showing up right, left, and center so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Avengers!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

The Head Goblin Healer stepped forward at Sirius' question and said "I am Head Goblin Healer Razor. The injuries on young Lord Potter go back to the age of fifteen months. As we all know he was struck with the killing curse and survived it. On that night he also had half of his magic bound. At the age of eight he had another quarter of his magic bound. He has had several concussions the oldest being when he was just five years old. Most of his bones have been broken some of them more than once. At the age of eight he had a skull fracture and a broken neck. Six hours after he received those injuries is when the other quarter of his magic was bound."

Sirius held his hand up stopping Razor from going on. "Are you telling us that Harry currently has only access to one quarter of his magic? How in the bloody hell has he been able to perform any magic? Dear Merlin, how is he even alive? Bloody hell only having one quarter of his magic accessible could have killed him! I want his magic unbound, Razor, and I want it done soon! I will NOT take the chance that my Godson will die because of Albus bloody Dumbledore's stupidity!"

Razor nodded but before he could answer a voice from the doorway said "Young Harry has been able to perform magic for the simple reason that he exhausts his core daily. Nice to see you again, Sirius. Thank you for sending me a message and asking me and the others to come."

Sirius was the only one besides Harry and Remus that didn't jump. He nodded his head at the newcomers and smirked. "Welcome, Tony, Loki, Steve, Clint, Phil, Natasha, and Thor. Thank you all for coming as quickly as you could. I take it that Logan will be here shortly?"

Tony nodded as he quickly walked over to where Sirius was standing still hovering over Harry who was pale. He nodded at the Goblins before he looked back at Sirius. "Loki, has already done his own scans on young Harry, Sirius, and the concur with what Head Goblin Healer Razor has said. I do believe that you should allow him to finish going over what he has found and then we can all talk about just what it is that we are going to do."

Sirius nodded and looked at Razor sheepishly. "I am sorry, Razor, please continue."

Razor shook his head. "I am use to the way that you act, Lord Black. Besides I know that it is your worry for young Lord Potter that has you so out of sorts. Now let me quickly finish what I was saying that so we can all discuss the treatment and go over what needs to be done for young Lord Potter in order for him to claim his inheritance. I think you should all know that young Harry has a horcrux in his head from where Riddle tried to kill him and didn't succeed. We can take that out of him with no problem and it will not harm him in any. At the age of five he was hit upside the head with something as well as having his hand and forearm burnt. At the age of six he had several broken bones and that continued on each year. Some of his bones have not healed correctly and that needs to be seen to. He also has potions in his system that make him feel loyal to Albus Dumbledore which he has already been fighting off somehow. He has had several of his abilities blocked also. When we undo the binds on his magic we will also unblock the abilities that have been blocked. He will need to be on several potions for the next several months if not years to correct everything that is wrong with him. He is severely malnourished and his height is stunted. We will also fix his eyesight for him. Any questions?"

Harry who had been silent through everything finally spoke up and asked "What abilities have been blocked?"

Razor nodded in appreciation at Harry's question. "You have had several of your natural abilities blocked, Harry. To give you an overview of what has been blocked I will just list everything and if you have a question about a certain ability then you can ask once I am finished and one of us will answer you. The abilities that have been blocked are these: Natural occlumency, natural legilimency, natural animagus, metamorphmagus, elemental, natural healer, photographic memory, wandless magic, creature inheritance, and battle magic."

Harry frowned. "Battle magic?"

Razor nodded again but it was Amelia who said "Battle magic is a type of magic that strictly relates to battle techniques, Harry. You will be able to learn them quickly. It focuses on what to do and what not to do in battle."

Harry nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "What do we need to do to get this horcrux out of my head? What do we need to do in order to get my magic unbound? I don't like the fact that most of my magic is bound."

Razor stepped forward again. "In order to get the horcrux out of your head we will need to do a ritual that will take about an hour total. At the same time we can unbind your magic as well as flush your system of any and all potions in your system. Once we have the horcrux out and your magic unbound we can work on getting you completely healed so that you will finally be where you should have been at all along when it comes to your health, Lord Potter. Might I suggest while we are doing that, that you have an audit done of your accounts. If Dumbledore would go this far there is no saying that he wouldn't steal from you as well."

Harry sighed and exchanged a look with Sirius and Remus before he turned his head to look back at Razor. "I think that I would like that, Goblin Healer Razor." He turned his head further to look at Director Ragnok. "I would like a complete audit done of all my inheritance please, Director Ragnok. If any money or items have been taken out then I want it back. I don't care who took it or why I just want it back. I would also like a list of any businesses or property that I own. I think that I have a lot to catch up on and I want to make sure that I learn everything that I need to know."

Ragnok nodded. "If you would like before Razor takes you I will do an inheritance test so that we know just what all you have inherited. I will have all the information for you by the time you get back."

Harry nodded. "I would like that, thank you."

Ragnok nodded again and quickly gathered the items that he needed. Normally he would pass this off to another Goblin to do but with the client being who he is he wanted and needed to do this himself. He walked over to Harry and quickly cut into his right palm and let seven drops of blood fall into the bowl before he healed Harry's cut himself. He nodded his head at Harry and Sirius. "I will have some answers by the time you get back, Lord Potter and Lord Black. I will also have the emancipation papers drawn up incase you want them. I would suggest that only a few of you go with the young Lord Potter and the rest of you stay behind."

Sirius nodded and looked around. "Severus, Amelia, and Tony, you three come with Harry and I. The rest of you can stay here and help Ragnok should he need it."

Everyone nodded but it was Loki who said "I will be making a quick trip to Number 4 Privet Drive because there are some things of Lily Potter's there that her so called sister has been keeping from Harry. I am the best one to go in undetected for now. We can discuss who goes there later once Harry is completely healthy once more and if we find out that they have been getting money for having Harry live with them."

Tony looked over at Loki and nodded. "That is fine, Lokes, but leave them be for now. Just go in and get whatever belongs to Lils and come straight back here. We will deal with the Dursley's as a group."

Loki sighed but nodded. "I promise, Tony. I will be right back everyone."

Harry frowned. "I would ask what he knows that I don't but I'm in too much pain. Can we just get this over with so I can take a pain killing potion please?"

At that Razor looked at Sirius. "If you will carry young Lord Potter we can get this over and done with."

Sirius nodded and gently picked Harry up into his arms and followed Razor out of the room they were in and to a ritual room with Severus, Amelia, and Tony following behind him. He laid Harry down gently within the circle and kissed Harry's head before he stepped out of the circle and walked over to Severus, Amelia, and Tony. For the next hour he kept a tight lid on his emotions because he wanted nothing more than to step into the circle and pick Harry up even though he knew that he couldn't. He couldn't stop the sigh of relief from escaping once the ritual was finally finished.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* And there is chapter 2! I know that this chapter is shorter than chapter 1 but chapter 3 will make up for it... LOL... This was just the best place to end the chapter... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: And I'm back with chapter 3! Sorry for the slight delay but between back pain and my muse wanting to work on other stories this is the first chance I have had to finish typing this chapter up... I do hope that you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter, Avengers, or the X-Men!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lucius looked at Ragnok and asked "Has the inheritance test completed, Director Ragnok?"

Ragnok nodded. "It has, Lord Malfoy. I am sorry to say that young Lord Potter is going to get even more attention now than he already does. I would suggest that you all work together in getting a team that strictly guards the young Lord Potter because there is no way to keep this from the public."

Lucius frowned but it was Moody who said "What did the test reveal? We need to know what we are dealing with if we are to keep the youngster safe."

Ragnok turned the piece of parchment towards the others. "Lord Potter is actually the highest ranking and richest wizard in the world. He also has the power to veto rules and make rules. He is the heir to Le Fey, Emry, Slytherin by conquest and blood, Gryffindor by blood, Ravenclaw by blood, Hufflepuff by magic, Pendragon by blood and magic, Peverell by blood, Black by blood and magic, Stark by blood, Howlett by blood and magic, Moretti by blood, Leveque by blood, and Dupont by blood. So in total young Lord Potter holds twelve Lordships with a couple lesser houses as well. He is also somehow related to Loki and Thor. The Stark and Howlett relation is easy to explain as Lily was related to Tony and James Potter was related to Logan Howlett. With the Le Fey, Emry, Pendragon, and Peverell Lordships he has veto rights on everything in our world worldwide. He will also be coming into a creature inheritance on his fifteenth birthday if not sooner. Also the one birthright I did not list but he has is that he is related to the Queen of England. I will have to notify her that a relative of her's has come up that she didn't know about. He is going to need tutors, tailors, and house elves that are loyal to him and to him only. He is going to need bodyguards at all times. He is already sought after but this is just going to make it one thousand times worse than it already is."

Moody growled "Sweet Merlin it is going to be impossible to keep him safe now. He has total control on the way any Ministry of Magic runs. He already has a target on his back and now he is going to have a bigger one on his back. He is going to need help in everything once his magic is unblocked. He is going to have to re-learn how to cast the simplest of spells because he is going to overpower them without even trying. He is going to have to go back through every single school book and read everything again so that he can remember it this time. He won't even need Fudge's approval to pardon Black. In fact he can fire Fudge for being incompetent. The boy wasn't lying about facing danger every year that he has been at Hogwarts and this year won't be any different since Albus has decided it would be a good idea to hold the Tri-Wizard Tournament at Hogwarts this year. Although Potter since he is the heir to all four founders will be able to have some final say in the tasks but not much since Albus signed a damned contract for the tournament to be held. He wants me to teach this year and I think that I will but I will be informing him that I won't be there until the train arrives. I will be spending the rest of the summer with Potter to help train him."

Steve Rogers nodded as he said "We can help train him in hand to hand combat. There is no way we are going to leave him now that we know that he is related to both Tony and Logan. Anyone who even thinks to hurt him will have an enraged and deadly man on their hands. What else needs to be decided before Harry comes back?"

Remus sighed and ran a hand down his face. "As much as I would love to get Harry out of the U.K that is just not possible. The next best thing is to find a place for him to live that nobody can get to other than those that he gives permission to. I have no doubt that once Dumbledore learns that Harry is no longer at Privet Drive that he will go straight into trying to track him. He isn't going to be happy at all when he learns that Harry is no longer under his thumb and he will do whatever he has to in order to make sure that Harry gets back under his control. At least now that we know Harry's complete bloodline that will make it impossible but it won't stop him from trying anyways. We will need to pick up a lot of books for Harry to go through."

Everyone nodded but it was Daniel who said "Harry will need a complete new wardrobe. He will need to take dancing lessons because of the Yule Ball that will be held this year. He will also need to know how to talk to foreign dignitaries. The rest of his summer is going to be hectic. Also no matter how much we may not want him to he will have to make an appearance at the World Cup because by then it will be known just who he is and all of the Lordships that he holds. The security for the World Cup needs to be reviewed and upgraded to make sure that nothing happens."

Theodore Senior nodded. "Someone will have to by Harry's side the whole day because their have been rumblings about some of the old gang doing something at the World Cup. We can't cancel it but we can make sure that the security is as tight as it can get."

Amos Diggory sighed. "We can talk to our children and let them know to support Harry. Lucius and I can and will talk to the Governors Board if Harry decides to keep it intact. Either way they need to know that there is a new owner of Hogwarts and that they need to watch their step. For too long they have allowed Dumbledore to hold back the education that the students should be getting. Harry will have to go through the school vaults to make sure that everything is as it should be. He will also need to have an inventory of the castle done to make sure that nothing is missing."

Ragnok nodded from where he was standing listening to the others talk. "I will put a Goblin team together to just that before the school term starts. I will also personally be auditing and doing an inventory on all of young Lord Potter's vaults and reclaiming anything that was taken out without his express permission. Will something be done about his so called relatives?"

Moody nodded. "They will be brought up on charges. Also make sure to claim any money that was given to them for his care. I don't care if you have to make them go bankrupt they pay back every knut that they were paid. The same goes for whoever was given money out Harry's vaults other than the school fees. I would also suggest that you make sure that only his school fees were taken out and not anybody else's."

Ragnok nodded again but it was Dan Granger who asked "You think Harry may be paying for someone else's school fees?"

Moody shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know but it won't hurt to check it out. I'm just trying to think of things that we can have started or done by the time Black, Snape, Stark, and Amelia bring Harry back in here. I don't think that he should have to worry about everything on top of what he is going through right now. He will get final say on what he wants done or what he wants to do but we should at least start planning what we are going to do in order to make sure that he remains safe because once who he is hits the papers he is going to be mobbed."

Hermione who had been silently listening to everything up til then bit her lip. "One thing Harry hates is having his choices made or taken away from him. He also hates being kept in the dark about things. I agree that plans need to be made but the best thing for everyone to do is to come up with more than one plan and then laying them out to Harry so that he can choose which plan he likes. I may not have been the friend that I should have been and thought that I was but from now on I plan to be the friend I should have been from the beginning. If Harry needs House Elves then I suggest that you call for Dobby and ask him to help Harry because you will never find a more loyal house elf than him. Another thing you need to keep in mind is that Harry was raised as a muggle with relatives that hated him and apparently abused him. You are going to have to be patient with him if he doesn't learn as quickly as you think that he should. The one thing I know that Harry doesn't know that I know is that he downplays just how smart he is. I overheard him telling Fred and George once that he has gotten so used to playing stupid because anytime he got better grades than Dudley he got beat. I am pretty sure it was so ingrained into him that he had to get bad grades that he hasn't figured out that he no longer has to do worse than Dudley so he doesn't do his best on his assignments."

Loki who had heard everything but just listening since his return nodded. "That would explain some of the things I have picked up on from his so called family's minds. Harry has been so beaten down that he just doesn't feel like he should do better than he does. He feels like he has to let both Ron and Hermione outshine him when he could very well outshine them both if he just put forth the effort. As for how Harry is related to Thor and I that is simple yet complicated at the same time but while I was gone I popped up to see Mother and Father to ask them about it to make sure I was correct in my thinking. As anyone with a brain knows one of Odin's favorite punishments is to send someone down to live as a mortal until he thinks the person has learned their lesson whatever it would be. I was sent down once with no memory of it and I ended up as Lily Potter's brother but supposedly died when I was ten years old. While I have no memories of that time I am technically Harry's uncle as is Thor since Odin and Freya blood adopted me. Odin said that he would be making an appearance in the next twenty four hours. He wants to make sure that Harry knows that he has more family than he could ever possibly want and that he will do whatever he can to help Harry in the coming days, weeks, months, and even years. Young Miss Granger is correct though. We can come up with plans but the final word will be Harry's. He has already had too many choices and options taken from him. We can be there for him and give him advice but we can't force him to listen to us. I have gotten the things that Petunia Dursley was keeping from Harry that belonged to Harry. I also took the liberty since the house was empty to take pictures of Harry's bedroom and where he used to sleep."

At that everyone's eyes hardened but it was Emma Granger who said "I do hope that they get the book thrown at them for what they have done to that young man."

Moody nodded. "By the time we are finished with them they will wish that they were never born, Mrs. Granger. Now I would suggest that we break off into groups and talk about what all needs to be accomplished before the end of today. I know that a lot of things needs to be done but we are going to have to prioritize things."

Everyone nodded and broke up into different groups. Each group had at least one dark, neutral, light, and muggle in the group.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* And there is chapter 3! I do hope that you all enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out but real life happened... I am still unable to sit for long periods of time at once without wanting to scream... I want to once again thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed this story... I'm glad that so many of you like it... This chapter will be long so you have been forewarned...

Also someone said that they didn't understand how Tony, Loki, and the others appeared so you will see that in a flashback in this chapter... If you all will remember I did mention in chapter one that Sirius contacted an old friend of his and his friend's lover... Hence Tony and Loki showing up with some others with them... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Avengers, or the X-Men!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lucius looked up from where he was sitting and finally asked the question that had been running through his mind since Tony, Loki, Steve, Clint, Phil, Natasha, and Thor had got there. "How did you guys get here undetected without any of us knowing?"

Loki laughed and looked over at Lucius from where he was sitting making a list. "I was able to teleport us here through the wards. My magic is completely different than your guys. As soon as Tony got the message about Harry from Sirius he made sure that we all knew that we didn't have to come with him but that he was coming because he loved Sirius and Harry both. Tony may not have met Harry before now but he knew that Harry was Lily's child so that automatically made him family. And the one thing you don't mess with when it comes to Tony is those who is his family or those of who he thinks of family. I of course wasn't about to let my fiance come here without me especially since I wasn't sure just what he would be walking into. If Harry is family to Tony then he is family to me and the others. Although I guess he is family to me without him being family to Tony if that makes sense."

Lucius nodded and then asked thoughtfully "What do you mean message from Sirius? Didn't he just send a letter?"

This time it was Steve who answer. "No, Lucius, he didn't send a letter. Let me tell you what happened. You will understand better how we responded and got here as fast as we did."

 _***Flashback***_

 _Tony, Loki, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Logan and Phil were all sitting in Tony's living room in Avengers Tower when all of a sudden a dog made of what looked to be smoke and mist appeared and said "Tony, I'm sorry for sending a message this way but it is urgent. I just got word that Harry, Lily's son has been injured badly by his so called relatives. I need for you to come to London's Gringott Branch as soon as you can. Harry needs to be protected not only from his so called relatives but from his Headmaster and certain friends that I know for sure are only his friends because of his fame. I need your brand of help for revenge to deal with the idiots that thought it was alright to put their hands on my pup! Also I'm not sure if you can get a hold of him but if you can bring Logan with you since he also has relation to Harry. It is time to find out just why you shouldn't piss off someone who could destroy you without evening touching you. Hurry, Tony, because I don't know what the damage done to Harry is yet and I'm afraid that it is worse than I ever had to go through. Petunia should have remembered just how dangerous I can be when you mess with what is mine and Harry is mine regardless of what Dumbledore thinks."_

 _Tony jumped off of the couch he was sitting on. "I need to get to London quickly. Jarvis, start looking up information on Harry Potter's relatives. He should be easy to find if you look up James Charlus Potter and Lily Elizabeth Potter nee Evans first. I forget Petunia's married name but her maiden name is Evans. Guys, I have to go because Harry Potter is my last link to Lily who was my family. I will NOT let him go through anything else alone. I would have gotten custody of him had I even known that he was still living. When I asked Dumbledore about it after James and Lily were murdered he told me that Harry had also been murdered. I don't care what you guys do but I'm going to London. Logan, you should come with me though. We may need your brand of attitude and intimidation."_

 _Loki looked at Tony with a slight glare. "If you think that I'm letting you go by yourself you're very much mistaken, love. I can get you and Logan there faster. Besides I can do a scan on him to make sure that everything was caught in the medical scan that needed to be. It sounds like young Harry has had a lot of injuries so it could be possible to miss something. Now gather whatever you want and we will leave in two minutes."_

 _Tony nodded but before he could respond Phil spoke up and said "We will all go with you, Tony. Bruce, since you don't do well with the teleportation you can let Nick know that we will be unreachable at least until tomorrow and then fly over. One of us will pick you up at the airport."_

 _Bruce nodded and shot a look at Tony. "Tony if you need something that you have forgotten just let me know and I will pack it for you and bring it. Now you guys should get going since it sounds like the boy has been hurt badly."_

 _Everyone nodded and quickly gathered what they wanted to take. When they all met back in the living room of Tony's apartment in Avengers Tower they grabbed onto Loki and in a blink of an eye disappeared and then reappeared in the lobby of what they could all tell was a bank run by Goblins._

 _***End of Flashback***_

Lucius nodded when Steve finished talking. "I can understand and see now. It seems that Harry has people caring for him even if they don't know him personally. That is a good thing because he is going to need it. Things are about to get rough for him. Where is this Logan that you have been talking about?"

Phil who had been silently listening to smiled. "He is probably checking out Diagon Alley for threats. He will make sure that Harry is protected. Logan doesn't remember much currently but he is slowly getting his memory back. However the one thing he is rabid about is protecting family and the moment we stepped inside Gringotts and he caught Harry's scent he knew that the young teenager was family to him. He isn't going to take the chance that Harry could be hurt because of the fact that he is in an area he isn't familiar with."

Moody smirked. "That is a good habit to be in. If you know the layout of the land then you will know where the exits are. At least there is one more person firmly in Harry's corner that will not let anything or anyone harm him anymore than he already has been. So what plans has everyone come up with so far?"

Remus smiled. "I was able to call for Dobby and I asked him to make sure that Potter Manor is livable and secure. I figured no matter what Harry decides that he would love to live in the house that his father grew up in. I also asked Dobby to make sure that there were books from Harry's first through third school years so that he can go back over everything to see how much easier it is for him to do the spells."

Hermione smiled slightly. "I also gave Dobby the supplemental list of books that I was told could help me for my first couple of years that I now know Harry didn't receive. Dobby also suggested a few books when asked if he could think of anything that could help Harry so I told him to go ahead and get them as well. I also helped Ragnok draft up a press release so all we need is everyone's approval for it before it is sent. We also drafted a letter for Queen Elizabeth."

Moody chuckled. "The Wizarding world isn't going to know what hit them. Steve, Clint, and I have come up with a plan to teach Harry both dueling and hand to hand combat. We also think that it should be Emma, Natasha, Amelia, Augusta, Celeste, Hermione, Daniel's wife, and Lucius' wife that take Harry shopping for a new wardrobe. He may not like the attention that he is going to be getting but he needs to dress the part. Ragnok, I know that you have been working with Hermione but have you had time to go through what houses or businesses that Harry owns?"

Ragnok nodded. "I had Griphook get me the list and what I have found is surprising. Harry owns Grunnings Drills where one Vernon Dursley works. He also owns the house that he use to live in with Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley Dursley. Besides that he owns several businesses in the Muggle and Wizarding world alike. He owns 85% of the Daily Prophet, 45% of Quality Quidditch Supplies, 35% of Twiflit and Tattings, 25% Madam Malkin's, 10% of Flourish and Blotts, 55% of Zonko's, 45% of the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary, 45% of Sony, 20% of Stark Industries, 40% of the Leaky Cauldron, 20% of Borgin and Burkes, 100% of Falmouth Falcons, 100% of Holyhead Harpies, 75% of Chudley Cannons, and 85% of Puddlemere United. There are more businesses that he owns or has shares in but those are the most noticeable. As for properties he owns of 300. The most noticeable ones are Potter Manor, Peverell Manor, Slytherin Castle, Gryffindor Manor, Ravenclaw Castle, Hufflepuff Manor, Hogwarts, Le Fey Castle, and Merlin Retreat. I will start doing a complete audit here in a while but so far I have found that Dumbledore has taken money out of Harry's vaults as has Molly Weasley. Besides Harry's tuition coming out of his own vault there has also been two other tuitions that have come out and our records show that they were for Ronald and Ginerva Weasley's tuitions. I have already put a stop to that and took back the three years tuition that was paid for the boy and the two years tuition that was paid for the girl. I have also taken the money back that Molly Weasley took out of Harry's vaults."

At that those in the room all swore but it was Daniel who said "Make sure that you make copies of everything please, Ragnok. Harry will need it for proof of the crimes that they have committed."

Ragnok nodded. "I was already planning on doing that, Lord Greengrass."

Daniel nodded satisfied as he looked at the others. "Alright so now we need to decide one tutors. We need to make sure that whoever is tutoring Harry is trustworthy."

Everyone nodded but it was Lucius who said "Remus can tutor Harry in charms, Sirius can tutor him in transfiguration, Severus can tutor him in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts with Remus' and Moody's help, Augusta can tutor him in etiquette, I can tutor him in estate management with Sirius' help, Amelia can tutor him in law, Daniel can tutor him in Wizengamot matters, Theodore and Amos can team up and tutor him about the Hogwarts charter and bylaws, and then we can all pitch in and teach him how to dance and whatever else we think that he may need to be tutored in. If we find something that none of us can tutor him in then we will talk to him and discuss possible tutors that he could use."

Steve sighed. "We really should talk about the people that Harry lived with before now. I loathe to call them his relatives so we will refer to them as people or if we have to use a name then Dursley. They need to be made to pay for what they did to that poor boy all these years and even though I hate to say it just having them thrown in jail or prison is not good enough. They really need to learn that what they did was wrong and from what Loki said earlier just trying them in a court of law isn't going to make them see that. So therefore I propose that we make them pay before they are thrown into jail or prison. Hermione you have known Harry the longest out of any of us so has he ever said anything about the people he lived with?"

Hermione bit her lip as she thought back over everything Harry had ever said about the Dursley's. When she finally remembered something she couldn't stop a smirk from appearing on her face. "Harry never really talked much about the Dursley's and now I know why. The one thing I can remember him saying about them that stuck in my mind is that their reputation means everything to them and that they think themselves normal. He also said that they hate anything that don't consider normal."

Clint's eyes lit up at that piece of information. "Then what we need to do is destroy their reputations and make them realize that what they did to Harry was not normal. If it is out there for the world to see that they hurt Harry like they did people will look at them in disgust. Of course we will need to talk to Harry about this when he gets back but we can work with it. I wonder how he is doing."

Augusta sighed. "By now the ritual to get the horcrux and his magic unbound should be completed. If I were to take a guess that are working on healing him now and once that is finished they will come back here. The damage done to Harry was extensive and more than likely they are going to be regrowing his bones in most places so while they will bring him back once finished he will still be in a considerable amount of pain. He is going to need the next several days to recuperate his strength before he can even begin re-learning the spells he was taught his first three years at Hogwarts."

Loki nodded. "Even I can't heal him any quicker than what the Goblins are. Unfortunately he will have to go through it all but by the time everything is healed and he has his strength back he will be better than he ever was. He is going to need to talk to someone about everything he has been through. We can't allow him to hold it in because if he does one day he will blow up and that would be dangerous not only to him but to anyone around him."

Moody nodded. "We can look for a reputable Mind Healer to help him work through things. None of us will let the lad draw into himself. He will find that he has far more friends and allies than he ever thought. Ragnok, could you check into seeing why Harry hasn't received any letters or gifts since he defeated Riddle back in 91? I have a feeling that Dumbledore stopped his mail and if that is the case we need to find where it all went too."

Ragnok made a note and then looked up at Moody. "I will make sure that it is looked into, Auror Moody."

Moody nodded again. "Well while we finish waiting on Sirius, Harry, Severus, Tony, and Amelia we should work on the smear campaign we are going to be doing on the Dursley's. It also wouldn't hurt to see if we can find anything out about Dumbledore that we don't know."

With that being said everyone got back to work while they waited on the other five to get back.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As soon as Goblin Healer Razor nodded at him Sirius rushed to Harry and dropped down to his knees beside his Godson. He frowned when he noticed how pale Harry was and that he was unconscious. "Is he alright? Why is he unconscious? Did you get the horcrux out of his head? Did you get the blocks off of his magic and abilities?"

Tony laughed and shook his head as he came to a stop next to Sirius. He put a hand on Sirius' shoulder and squeezed it. "Sirius, you need to give Head Goblin Healer Razor a chance to answer your questions. You won't get any answers if you keep shooting questions at him. Now give him a chance to speak."

Sirius sighed and looked at Razor sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Head Goblin Healer Razor. I do believe that my senses have left me today. All I can say in my defense is that I'm just extremely worried about Harry."

Razor nodded. "I know that you are, Lord Black. Now how many times do I have to tell you just to call me Razor? Now let me see if I can answer your questions. Sirius, Harry is as alright as he can be right now. The reason that he is unconscious is because it took a lot out of him when we did the ritual to take the horcrux out of him and to unbind his magic. Actually it probably is best that he is unconscious right now so that I can heal him completely. Unfortunately I'm going to have to re-grow most of the bones in his body because they haven't healed correctly or just haven't plain healed the way that they should have. I will also flush his system of any potions that shouldn't be in his body. Master Snape, you may give Young Lord Harry a pain potion now. We should be able to take him back to the conference room in about an hour to an hour and a half. I will warn you that Harry needs to be on bed rest for the next seven to ten days. I don't want him using any kind of magic for the next week to make sure that his core heals now that it is no longer bound. I trust that you have suitable plans to deal with the people who have done this to Harry, Sirius."

Sirius nodded and looked at Amelia and Tony while Severus started helping Razor to heal Harry. "Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley Dursley need to pay for what they have done and just going to prison is too good for them. I know for a fact that they hate anything that they consider abnormal so I think that we need to make it where everyone views them as abnormal before we put them on trial. They have made my Godson's life hell for no reason other than the fact they didn't like that he wasn't there standard of normal. I want to take away everything from them before they are tried for what they have done."

Tony smirked. "That can be arranged, Sirius. We'll drag their so called good name through the mud. They won't get off easy for what they have done to my cousin and Petunia will learn why it is never a good idea to hurt someone that is family to me."

Amelia nodded. "We will still need to do a quick questioning of you, Sirius, when we get back to the conference room but I have no doubt that you will pass it with flying colors. We will also need to find out how Harry's inheritance test turned out and if there is anything we need to do right away. We will wait until we get with the others before we make further plans. Just remember that Harry is going to be fine and that he will never be hurt again. Those who have hurt him will pay and pay dearly for what they have done including Dumbledore. You just continue doing what you're doing which is being there for Harry."

Sirius nodded and smiled as he watched Severus and Razor do spell after spell on Harry as well as getting potions down his throat even though he wasn't awake for them. He knew that with the group he was with and with the group in the conference room that there wasn't one single person who wouldn't do what they had to in order to make sure that Harry came through this alright. He didn't care if a person was light, dark, neutral, muggle, superhero, or goblin. All he cared about is Harry and getting him through everything and anything that was thrown his way. "Dumbledore will do whatever he has to in order to make sure that Harry stays under his thumb, Amelia. He knew that I was innocent but didn't speak up. Instead he sent two teenagers to free me when he could have put me under his protection. I will never forgive or forget everything that he has done to Harry. I will never forgive the fact that he could have stopped everything Harry went through but ignored it. I have no doubt that Dumbledore knew what was happening to Harry because he had Arabella Figg living down the street from Harry."

At that Amelia scowled. "Sirius, Dumbledore can try anything he wants but even he is not above the law. He forgets that in my job I know a lot of things and I know several things that he wouldn't want made public. If he pushes me or anyone to see his way I will make sure that everything I know is made public and he won't know what hit him. Now stop worrying for now and relax because Harry is going to need you."

Sirius smiled slightly at that. He couldn't believe that he was so close to finally being free and getting his Godson like he should have had years ago. He wasn't aware of the time passing as Tony and Amelia quietly talked but when he saw Severus nod at him he jumped up and walked over to him and Razor. "Have you healed him?"

Severus nodded. "Like Razor said he will need bed rest for the next seven to ten days because we re-grew all of his bones that have been broken. We flushed his system so he is potion free except for the pain relief and nutrition potion I gave him. I will be going with you wherever you decide to take Harry because for the next two days he will need potions every few hours as well as checked over. When he wakes up later he will need to eat something light. Unfortunately his stomach has shrunk so even with a stomach soother the food that he eats is going to need to be light. Actually he should eat several small meals a day until he can handle eating bigger meals. He may get sick after he eats but you have to remember that it isn't his fault. When he is no longer on bed rest we will need to come up with an exercise regime for him so that he can strengthen his muscles because they are weaker than they should be currently. We're going to have to help him train his new abilities and the power that was unbound lest he end up hurting himself because he couldn't judge how much power he can put behind a spell."

Sirius nodded but it was Amelia who said "If I know Moody like I think I do him and the others have already thought about that and have come up with a plan or several plan. We need to find out what Harry's inheritance includes so that we know what we need to do to help him. Is he ready to move upstairs to the conference room now? We need to get Sirius' questioning over so that we can move Harry some place that nobody else can access him until he is ready to see or deal with them."

Razor nodded. "He is ready to be moved. He needs to be carried thought because he can't use magic and nor can any magic be used on him other than the diagnostic scans for the next week to give his core time to heal and settle with all the magic he now has access to."

Tony bent down and gently lifted Harry into his arms. He frowned at how light Harry was even though he was expecting it. "I'll carry him. How long will he sleep for?"

Severus sighed. "I gave him a Dreamless Sleep potion so he will probably sleep until morning. If any decisions need to be made Sirius can make them on behalf of Harry. I would say with everything Harry said that he wants those who hurt him to pay."

Sirius nodded. "Harry and I talked about this before in a letter. He told me that if for whatever reason he couldn't make a decision that he wanted me to make it for him. Let's go see what Ragnok has found out from Harry's inheritance test. Razor, thank you for everything you have done for Harry."

Razor shook his head. "You are most welcome, Sirius. My only request is that you let me help in whatever scheme you all come up with."

Sirius smirked at that. "Deal." He kissed Harry on the head and then followed Razor out of the ritual room with Tony beside him and Severus and Amelia walking behind them. It wasn't long before they were back in the conference room.

* * *

A/N 2: *snorts* I meant to have this chapter up a couple days ago but unfortunately my muse and I didn't agree with the way this chapter was supposed to go... LOL... So at least I got the chapter finished and ready to update finally after going back over and changing this chapter several times because like I said my muse had a different way to go with this chapter... I do like this version of the chapter though and I hope you all do... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know that it has been a while since I have updated this story and for that I am sorry… The good news is that I am back with a new chapter for you all… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Avengers!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Sirius shook his head at what he saw when he walked back into the conference room behind Tony who had Harry securely in his arms. "Well it seems that you lot have been hard at work. What have you come up with so far? Ragnok, has Harry's inheritance completed?"

Ragnok nodded curtly. "It has, Lord Black, and I must say that it came back with some surprising results."

Sirius frowned, but it was Amelia who asked "Who do you mean surprising, Director Ragnok?"

Ragnok grinned showing his teeth. He was going to enjoy this. "Young Lord Potter is actually the heir to several families and he is now the highest ranking and richest wizard in the whole Wizarding world. He is the heir to Gryffindor by blood, Ravenclaw by blood, Hufflepuff by magic, Slytherin by conquest and blood, Pendragon by blood and magic, Peverell by blood, Black by blood and magic, Stark by blood, Howlett by blood and magic, Moretti by blood, Leveque by blood, and Dupont by blood. He is also the heir to Le Fey and Emry. The last thing that you need to be made aware of, Lord Black, is that Young Lord Potter is related to the Queen of England. We will have to let her know and to that end Miss Granger and I have wrote a letter that we would like your approval on so that it can be sent to Her Majesty right away."

Sirius' eyes widened in surprise. "Oh dear Merlin! Harry's going to get bombarded by people!"

Moody looked at Sirius. "He will be protected, Sirius. I may have failed you, but I aim to fix that. We will see to it that Harry is kept safe. Now what we need to do is decide on a course of action. Sirius, are you able to make decisions for Harry? I wouldn't ask, but some of them need to be made sooner rather than later."

Sirius nodded. "Yes, I have his permission to make any decisions if he is not able to make them. What needs to be decided now, Moody?"

Moody sighed and shook his head. "It would be easier to tell you what didn't need to be decided now, Sirius. First off would Harry want to keep Fudge as Minister? With Harry's lineage he runs the Ministries worldwide. He also has veto rights over trials, laws, and everything else. There is no way to keep this quiet, Sirius, so we need to prepare now. Another thing is we need to decide on bodyguards because Harry is going to need them regardless of the fact if he wants them or not. He will have to go to the Quidditch World Cup that is coming up so those things need to be decided now rather than later. Also in case you missed it Harry now owns Hogwarts."

Sirius swore. "Fudge is gone. Harry wouldn't want someone in office that is known to take bribes and can't even due his job correctly. I want every person in every department questioned because the Ministry has been corrupt long enough. That also means that Dolores Umbridge goes at the same time Fudge does. If they refuse to be questioned under Veritaserum then they are out."

He stopped and thought for a second before he turned to look at Theodore, Lucius, Daniel, and Amos. "I want to see all the laws that have been past in the last one hundred years." He then turned his head to look at Amelia and Moody. "I want trial transcripts for every prisoner in Azkaban. We need to make sure that I was the only one thrown in without a trial."

He sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Every member of the Wizengamot will take the vows to make sure that they uphold the laws of our world that was set forth by Merlin, Morgana, Arthur, and the four founders. There will be no more self serving votes on the Wizengamot. From today on it will be ran the way it should be."

Amelia chuckled. "Well we don't need to do the questioning now."

Sirius shook his head as he sat down. "No, Amelia, we are still doubting it. I don't want people trying to say that Harry let me off because he is going dark. So get the Veritaserum and let's get the questioning over with so that we can focus on other matters."

Amelia nodded and looked at Severus with a raised eyebrow. "Do you have any Veritaserum on you, Severus?"

Severus nodded and pulled a vial out as he walked over to Sirius. "Hold your tongue out, Black." He waited on Sirius to do it and then put three drops on his tongue. He waited until he saw Sirius' eyes glaze over before he stepped back and looked at Amelia. "You can question him now."

Amelia nodded and looked at everyone else. "Everyone else needs to keep quiet. Lucius, Daniel, Amos, and Theodore you are witnesses to this questioning for the Wizengamot while Moody and I are witnesses for the DMLE."

She walked towards Sirius. "What is your name?"

Sirius answered in a monotone. "Sirius Orion Black.

Amelia nodded. "What is your birthday?"

Once again Sirius replied in a flat tone. "November 3, 1969."

Amelia nodded in satisfaction that the potion was indeed working correctly. "Were you the Secret Keeper for the James, Lily, and Harry Potter?"

"No." Sirius replied.

"Who was the Secret Keeper?" Amelia asked.

"Peter Pettigrew." Sirius answered.

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew and thirteen Muggles on the night of October 31, 1991?"

"No, I didn't kill Peter and he was the one that killed the thirteen Muggles. He cut off his own finger and then blew up the street before he went down a storm drain in his rat animagus form." Sirius replied.

"Who cast the Fidelus?" Moody asked. He was curious as to who knew that Sirius was innocent, but let him go to prison anyways.

"Albus Dumbledore." Sirius answered.

Moody's good eye flashed as he shared a look with Amelia who said "Give him the antidote, Severus. I have heard enough."

Severus did as he was asked and then looked at Sirius. "I'm sorry that I didn't listen to Harry at the end of last year."

Sirius shook his head. "I know that you were only trying to do what you thought you had to in order to protect him, Severus. I don't hold you responsible for any of it. We have had our differences in the past, but it's time that we keep them there. We need to be United if we are going to protect Harry."

Severus gave a curt nod. "I think that it wouldn't hurt while I'm here to be checked for spells and potions. I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to do something like that to me in order to make sure I would fall in line with his plans."

Ragnok conjured a clean bowl and pulled out the parchment after he put the potion into the bowl that would help to tell if there were any spells on Severus or any potions in his system that shouldn't be. The only reason they didn't have to do it this way for Harry was because of the in depth medical scans that were done on the young teen. "Put seven drops of blood into the bowl, Potion Master Snape. It will give us any and all spells or potions on or in your person if there are any."

Severus did as he was told and then looked at Amelia. "I take it that you have enough evidence to clear Sirius without Harry having to use his status to make sure that it gets done."

Amelia nodded curtly. "We have plenty enough evidence and before it is all said and done Dumbledore will answer for his crimes. Sirius, what do you want to do now?"

Sirius frowned. "I want to take Harry some place where he can sleep on an actual bed while we make even more plans that were already made. I want to get the ball rolling on the things that we can right this second so that Harry doesn't have to worry about it. Ragnok, did you find anything out about if there was anyone taking money from Harry's vaults?"

"Dumbledore has been giving money to the Dursley's from young Harry's vaults. He has also paid Ronald and Ginevra Weasley's school tuition out of Harry's vaults. That isn't counting the money that he has taken for himself or the money that Molly Weasley has taken out of his vaults and put into her own personal vault." Ragnok responded.

Sirius swore. "I was hoping that I was wrong about Molly, Ron, and Ginny. Take back all the money from all of them. I want any items that were taken from Harry's vaults returned. I don't care if they were taken from his Potter vaults or one of the many other vaults he now has. Go ahead and emancipate Harry so that he can claim all of his Lordships. I'm sure even with him technically as an adult that he will look to us for help."

Ragnok smirked. "I figured that would be your play so I took the liberty of doing that when he gave blood for the inheritance test, Lord Black. If you need something send word directly to me and I will handle it. I have also set in motion reclaiming all the money that the Dursley's received for young Harry's care. When he awakens ask him if he would like Vernon Dursley fired from Grunnings and if he wants us to charge back rent to the Dursley's since he owns Number 4 Privet Drive."

Sirius nodded and looked at Remus. "Remus, could you get a copy of all of Harry's holdings and properties please? We will go through everything while Harry is asleep. I'm going to take it that we are going to Potter Manor?"

Remus nodded. "We are. That house is still under lockdown so nobody will be able to get in unless they portkey in with us and you or Harry add them to the wards. I would suggest that we get going now. Steve, have you heard from Logan? I don't think we want to leave him behind."

Steve chuckled. "He is here, Remus. He was lurking in the corner without you or anyone else noticing."

Remus' eyes widened even as he looked to where Steve was pointing. He nodded at the man who walked over to the large group even as he took the parchments that Ragnok was handing to him. He then grabbed onto the stick that Ragnok was holding. "Thank you for making the portkey for us, Ragnok. If you find any other discrepancies during your audit, please be sure to let Sirius or I know right away. We trust you to handle it, but we would like to know what is going on with our Godson's accounts."

Ragnok nodded. "I will keep you appraised on everything that I find. Please let me know how young Harry is doing. If there is anything that I can do to help you in your endeavors be sure to let me know. Gringotts and the Goblins will back young Harry in anything and everything that he does."

At that everyone's eyes widened, but it was Loki said "We are honored, Director Ragnok. Sirius, we need to go because Dumbledore just walked into Gringotts. If you don't want a confrontation with him then we need to get Harry out of here and to safety."

Sirus' eyes hardened even as he nodded. He looked at Tony who nodded and picked Harry back up before touching the stick that Remus was holding out. He wasn't surprised to see that the stick lengthened out so that everyone could touch it. He nodded once at Remus to activate the portkey as soon as everyone was touching it and then in a blink of an eye he and everyone else disappeared from Ragnok's office. Once in Potter Manor he looked at Tony. "If you'll follow me I'll show you where to put Harry. Remus, if you could take care of getting everyone situated in the meeting room I would appreciate it. Tony and I will join everyone in a few minutes."

Remus nodded. "I will have Dobby get everyone drinks and some snacks because this is going to be a long meeting."

Sirius smiled slightly and called back over his shoulder "Thank you, Remus." He led Tony to what would be Harry's bedroom and somehow wasn't surprised to see that it was ready for him. "If you'll lay him on the bed, Tony, I will change his clothes and set a charm so that we are alerted if he wakes up for any reason."

Tony nodded and laid Harry on the bed before stepping back slightly. He couldn't help, but smile softly as he really looked at Harry. "He really does remind me of Lily. I know that he looks like James, but I can see Lily in him a lot more than I first could. Everyone who wronged him are going to wish that they were never born. Let's get down to the others so that we can start planning."

Sirius smirked before he bent down and kissed Harry on the head. He followed Tony out of the bedroom, but not before looking back at Harry once more. He silently vowed that he would never allow anyone to hurt his pup ever again and those that did hurt him will learn what it is like to piss off a marauder.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm back with a new chapter for you all finally… It took me a while to get this chapter the way that I wanted it which included starting it over several times to get it just right… I do hope that you all enjoy this chapter! I have also gone back and fixed chapter 5 on the years in order to make everything fit for this story… There will be prompts throughout this chapter from Gringotts Wizarding Prompt Bank Prompts Galore… Enjoy them!

 **New Timeline:**

 **Henry Evan's (Lily's father who was kidnapped from his parents shortly after he was born) – November 14, 1948 – Died – February 17, 1990**

 **Delphine Evans nee Michaels (Lily's Mother) = May 20, 1948 – Died – February 17, 1990**

 **Henry & Delphine Married = June 18, 1966**

 **Petunia Dursley nee Evans Born = December 15, 1966 (Not biologically Henry's daughter)  
**

 **Petunia and Vernon married = August 9, 1986**

 **Dudley Dursley Born = June 23, 1990**

 **Lily Potter nee Evans Born = Jan 30, 1970**

 **Sirius Black Born = November 3, 1969**

 **Dorea Potter nee Black (James Potter's mother) Born = March 18, 1934 – Died – February 17, 1990**

 **Charlus Potter (James Potter's father) Born = July 8, 1933 – Died – February 17, 1990**

 **James Potter Born = March 27, 1970**

 **James and Lily Married = April 15, 1989**

 **Harry Potter Born = July 31, 1990**

 **The Potter's killed = October 31, 1991**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, Avengers, or the X-Men… *snickers* I had to add in the X-Men thing sing Logan will finally be in this chapter! Hehe…

 **Word Count: 7, 216 words**

Word Prompts: Household Vocabulary: 29: Fireplace

Word Prompts: Household Vocabulary: 41: Laptop

Word Prompts: Household Vocabulary: 13: Cell/Mobile Phone

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As soon as he and Tony walked into the large meeting room Sirius raised a hand up when he saw several people opening their mouths. "I know that you all have questions and you will be able to ask them if what Severus, Tony, Amelia, and I have to tell you all don't answer the questions that you want to ask. First off the horcrux was taken out of Harry and destroyed before our eyes. Severus then assisted Goblin Healer Razor in healing Harry. The reason that he is still currently asleep is because they had to vanish and re-grow several of Harry's bones because they had not healed correctly. Harry's magic has also been unbound. He is on bed rest for the next seven to ten days. Between the ritual, having his magic unbound, and being healed it has taken a lot out of him. That isn't to mention that Severus gave Harry a Dreamless Sleep so he will probably be out until morning hopefully."

Severus nodded. "Unfortunately there were well over fifty bones that had to be vanished and regrown. That isn't to mention the fact that we also had to fix his spine and neck from an old injury. Goblin Healer Razor also fixed Harry's eyesight so he will no longer need glasses. Now what you all need to understand is that Harry will have to re-learn every single spell that he has done in the past because his magic is now much stronger. He will not be able to do any magic for at least ten days because his core needs to settle."

Amelia looked at the group sternly. "You will not treat Harry any differently than you would if he had only been Harry Potter. I think it is safe enough to say that all of us here knows how much he hates his fame, but unfortunately it is going to get much worse now. I will be bringing Susan here and I think it would be a good idea to invite a couple other kids to be here as well. Harry is going to need all the support that he can get because he is about to get a hell of a lot more attention than he already does. Harry has been through something no kid should ever have to go through and because of that he is going to have a long road to recovery."

Tony ran a hand through his hair. "Harry needs his friends, his family, and the rest of us behind him. He needs to learn how to trust the adults in his life. He needs to learn that he is loveable. The biggest thing he needs to learn is that he is no longer alone. He is going to need to be reminded that he can and should lean on us. He is going to need advice from all of us because he now has a hell of a lot more on his shoulders than any fourteen-year-old boy should have. Harry was abused systematically for years. He has been starved for not only actual food, but for attention and affection as well for years. It is very possible with the fact this his magic had been bound to such a degree that he will finally revert to the child that he never got to be. I will NOT tolerate anyone yelling, badgering, or bad mouthing Harry to his face or behind his back. He will be allowed to learn at his own pace."

Sirius rubbed a hand down his face as he took back over once more. "Because of the fact that Harry has been starved when he wakes up he will be given something light. As of right now his stomach is not going to be able to hold much even with potions helping him. He will be allowed to eat whatever he wants whenever he wants and nobody will tell him otherwise. He is severely underweight and needs to gain weight to be completely healthy. To that it I'm sure that Tony, Logan, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Phil, and Bruce when he gets here will be able to help him. Thor, I expect you to be able to help in training Harry in using his elemental powers along with Loki."

Thor nodded. "I can and will help my nephew, Sirius son of Orion."

Sirius looked at Thor with a raised eyebrow. "Your nephew, Thor?"

Loki groaned. "I went and visited mother and father after I visited the Dursley's. It turns out that I had been sent to Midgard without my memories. I ended up being Lily's brother, but I died and went back to Asgard. Since Odin and Frigga blood adopted me that makes Harry their sort of grandson while he is mine and Thor's nephew."

Tony whistled. "So that means that he is related to four of us by blood in one way or another. Albus Dumbledore isn't going to know what hit him here soon."

Severus smirked. "It's about time that someone knocked the old man down a peg or twenty. He always thinks that the only things that are right is what he does or says. He never asks anybody else for their opinions on anything and holds things close to his chest. He needs to learn that he is not always right or just in what he thinks or does."

Amelia chuckled. "He is really going to hate that Harry is no longer under his control. Okay now that we have informed everyone about what went on with Harry it is time to move on. What plans have been made or at least thought of?"

Phil bent down and opened up the black bag he had with him and pulled out a laptop. He then looked over at Sirius. "Am I able to use this here, Sirius?"

Sirius chuckled and walked over to the fireplace in the corner of the room. He then pulled out his wand and tapped a book that was there. He then added several names to the book while taking other names off of the book for good measure. He then tapped the book seven times and smiled when there was a flash. "You may now use your laptop, Phil. What you all just saw was me adding you into the wards or a particular ward. The flash that you saw was the wards accepting my commands if you will. Lily found a way around the hold muggle and magic thing not working together. Anything electronic will now work throughout the manor up to and including the cell phone that Tony is now sending messages on."

Tony looked at Sirius with a smirk after sending another text message to Bruce from his Stark cell phone. "I'm telling Bruce what he needs to add to what he is bringing with him. He will be here in about five or six hours."

Sirius nodded. "I figured that it was something like that. I'm just thankful that Lily made sure I was aware of Muggle inventions and that after I escaped where I was pretty much being held hostage that I looked into everything to make sure that I was up to date. Besides using Mundane technology will make things easier for us right now."

Lucius frowned slightly and then stepped forward as he watched Phil open up a program on his laptop. His eyes widened when he saw words starting to appear. "You don't have to write out what you want on parchment?"

Phil looked at Lucius and smiled kindly. "Have a seat, Lucius, and I'll walk you through what I am doing. Currently I am just adding in all of Harry's family ties so that we can go from there on what needs to be done. While using paper or parchment in your case is good for some things this is easier because we will just have to update it every so often and send it to everyone so that they know what needs to be done. Once I finish inputting the information that I am doing now we can talk about what needs to be done first. I am using a word document to type everything up and then I can save it so that we have it for future reference."

Lucius nodded and then watched as Phil quickly and efficiently added everything that needed to be added to the document that he was typing up. He was impressed and when he looked around he saw that the other Purebloods were impressed as well. He made a mental note to ask Phil where he could get a laptop at later on when they didn't have business to discuss. When he saw that Phil was finished typing he looked at everyone else. "Now we need to decide what to do."

Sirius sighed. "We need to write up a press release to announce Harry to the Wizarding world. I know that he will hate it, but I also know that he will understand why it was done. I gave the go ahead for Ragnok to send the letter that him and Hermione wrote up to the Queen. I didn't think to ask how close of a relation Harry is to the Queen."

Hermione swallowed hard as she looked at Sirius. "Harry is Queen Elizabeth's great grandson, Sirius. The Queen had a son who she was told died after she gave birth from what we found out in the quick search that we did. It seems that her son was actually kidnapped by a Nurse. Other than that we don't know what happened or why it happened."

Sirius swore even as Clint, Natasha, Phil, Steve, Logan, Loki, Thor, and Tony all stiffened. "Then Harry is not only going to need protection in the Wizarding world, but in the Mundane world as well. He is going to be on every single news station and newspaper in the Mundane world when the story breaks and I have no doubt that it will break. Amelia, you need to get in touch with the Prime Minister and let him know that it is important that we get in to see the Queen. We need a tailor and we need one quickly because none of the clothes that Harry has are suitable to meet the Queen. The way I see it we have three things that need to be done right away. First we need to quickly teach Harry etiquette so that he doesn't embarrass himself. Second we need clothing fit for a Prince and a King since for all intents and purpose he is the King of the whole wizarding world. And last we need to look for bodyguards that not only will we approve up, but that Queen Elizabeth will approve of as well."

Phil looked at Amelia. "You don't have to worry about getting in touch with the Prime Minister, Amelia. I have a direct line to the Queen so I will take care of that right now. I think to cut some things out of what we need to do we should allow Director Ragnok to handle the press release on Harry. I am sure that we all trust him to do his best by Harry."

When he saw everyone nod he nodded himself. "That leaves us with getting bodyguards, teaching Harry etiquette for both the Wizarding and Mundane world. He will also need to go over everything that he owns, but if I'm not mistaken Lucius said that he could help with that along with a couple other people. We also need to make a schedule so that we know what he needs to do when. We also need a schedule on any events that he will have to attend this summer. Harry will be the first Magical in the Royal family in two centuries. Sirius, can you contact Ragnok?"

Sirius nodded but before he could respond Loki teleported away and came back a minute later and said "Ragnok said he already thought you wanted him to handle it and that it has already been sent to the Daily Prophet. There will be a Special Edition of the Daily Prophet in the next couple of hours."

Sirius chuckled. "Well that is one thing that is taken care of. Phil, do whatever you need to do in order to get us in to see the Queen. Celeste, if you could work with Narcissa and Jasmine and set to work on figuring out a tailor that is discrete and honest that we could work with I would appreciate it. Augusta, Amos, and Theodore if you could come up with a list of events that Harry will have to make an appearance at this summer that would be great. Hermione and Neville, I need you both to come up with a list of students who would be good to invite here for Harry. I don't care what house they are in. Moody, will you work with Steve, Clint, Natasha, Thor, and Loki to come up with a training plan. Logan and Tony, I would like you two with Remus and me in going through Harry's holdings so that we can decide what needs to be dealt with now rather than later. Severus and Amelia, I would like for you two to work up a schedule on who is with Harry out of all of us at what time. I don't want him alone at any point. Dan and Emma, I would like you two to take a look at the books in the Mundane section of the Potter library and see if any need to be added. I would also like for you two to come up with a schedule for Harry so that he can catch up on the different Mundane subjects that may help him in any way."

Everyone nodded but it was Severus who said "We will talk to one another tomorrow about what we came up with. We will however, meet back up once the Special Edition of the Daily Prophet is delivered. I am looking forward to seeing what is said in the paper for once."

Amos snorted. "For once they will have to print the truth unless they want shut down. Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom please include Cedric on your list. I know that he has been wanting to get to know Harry for a while now, but every single time he has tried to approach Harry the youngest Weasley boy would step in and drag Harry away."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "I will be sure to include Cedric, Mr. Diggory. I also plan on including Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Theo Knott, Blaise Zabini, and some others.

Neville nodded. "I plan on including Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbot, Adrian Pucey, Draco Malfoy, Fred and George Weasley, and a couple others as well. We will make sure that it is well rounded and not just one or two houses."

Remus smiled as his two ex-students. "Good choices, you two."

Hermione blushed. "Harry doesn't have a problem with people from Slytherin. It was just anytime Harry wanted to talk to someone from Slytherin Ronald would drag him off to do something else."

Severus' eyes hardened. "That won't be happening any longer. Invite those that you think or know we can trust. We will explain to them later on what is going on." He then looked at Sirius. "I will need to give Harry his next dose of potions in about ninety minutes or so."

Sirius nodded. "Just call for Tony or I and we will take you to where Harry is sleeping. I also put an alarm on him to alert me if he starts to wake up."

Severus nodded. "Good."

Sirius huffed and grinned. "I do know how to act like an adult sometimes, Severus." He left Severus and Amelia chuckling and walked over to where Remus, Tony, and Logan were seated. He wanted to find out what needed to be done and quickly. When he sat down he looked at the other three. "Where should we start?"

Remus rubbed a hand down his face. "There are several businesses, properties, and other things that Harry owns, Sirius. Ragnok listed some of them to the rest of us while you, Amelia, Tony, and Severus were with Harry."

Sirius nodded. "What properties did Ragnok list to you guys, Remus? We'll go through the rest of the properties after you name the ones you already know of."

Remus couldn't help but smirk. "Potter Manor of course, but then he also owns Peverell Manor, Slytherin Castle, Gryffindor Manor, Ravenclaw Castle, Hufflepuff Manor, Hogwarts, Le Fey Castle, and Merlin's Retreat."

Sirius' eyes widened in shock. "Sweet Merlin! We're going to need to tour those properties and soon. Okay how many other properties does he own?"

Tony who had the lists in his hands swore. "Including the properties that Remus just named Harry owns three hundred properties. There is no way we are going to be able to go through them all today."

Logan growled. "I think we should split the lists up and look them over that way. We can note anything down that we should talk about and take it from there. It may go faster."

Sirius, Remus, and Tony nodded in agreement to Logan and then split the lists up with each of them having a piece of paper and pen to write down anything that they thought they should talk about.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Augusta, Amos, and Theodore were all sitting at a table that they had conjured with parchment in front of them, but it was Augusta who finally said "Alright we know about the Quidditch World Cup that Harry will have to attend. What else do we know of that he needs to be seen at?"

Amos sighed. "Harry is going to have to eventually give a press release. We all know how much he hates the attention, but if he doesn't give a press release everyone in the wizarding world is going to think that he does not care about them and that is something that needs to be avoided."

Augusta groaned. "We will have to spin it in such a way that the press conference is not about him, but about the changes that he wants to bring about the wizarding world. We will also have to set up some guidelines and rules for the press conference so that everything he says is printed correctly and not embellished by the likes of Rita Skeeter. I think banning Quick-Quote quills would be a good idea for the duration of the press conference. I also think that it would be a good idea to have all of the reports make oaths that everything they print will be the truth and not embellishments."

Theodore nodded. "I think that Harry should also make appearances at select balls that are held over the summer. I also think that he should host a ball. He is going to be a public figure no matter how much he does not want to be so he should at least do things that he would enjoy. Besides the balls that he attends would be good practice for the Yule Ball at Hogwarts."

Amos scowled. "The only way that he could attend any balls is if we host them ourselves so that people coming can be vetted beforehand. We already know that Ireland and Bulgaria are going to be the two teams at the finals for the World Cup so we should let those two Ministries know about Harry's status because they will probably want to host some kind of ball for him. We will just have to make sure that some of our own people end up on the planning committee for those."

Augusta smiled. "Let's not forget that his birthday is coming up soon. We should plan something special for that. I also think that it would be a good idea to have Harry sign something with Xeno Lovegood so that he is the only one who can get one on one interviews with Harry because we all know that he will tell the truth. In fact, after the press conference I think it would be a good idea to sign a permanent contract with Xeno so that no other British newspaper can print anything about Harry and then we can select one newspaper from the other countries that will be interested in Harry so that they too can print about Harry while blocking all the papers that don't print the truth."

Amos smiled. "I think that is a good idea. Okay so until we talk to Phil and Lucius we won't know about any muggle events that Harry has to attend. So for now I think we have a workable list to get started on."

Augusta and Theodore nodded and then started making a list on when everything should happen.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Neville was sitting with Hermione as they worked on what Sirius had assigned them. "Hermione, I know that you have a thing about authority figures, but I think when Harry awakens you need to apologize to him. You hurt him with your words and your actions. You really need to learn how to keep your thoughts to yourself if you know somebody else has a problem with a certain person that you think is always right."

Hermione sighed as she looked at Neville. "I didn't mean to hurt him, Neville. I just never thought about everything like Harry apparently had. If I would have stopped to think about the things that have happened each year, then I probably would have kept my mouth shut. My mom and dad both have tried to tell me that I always give those in authority too much trust over everything, but I always thought that they should have that much trust because they wouldn't do something that could hurt those they are in charge of."

Neville scowled. "Hermione, there will always be those in authority over other people that will use their office to lord it over someone. You know Harry a hell of a lot better than I do because Ronald Weasley always blocked any attempt for any of us in Harry's dorm to get close to him, but yet I knew that he had a good reason to be doing what he did earlier yet you jumped right on him. You need to think before you speak or act. Now we need to get started on what Sirius asked us to do."

Hermione nodded. "So earlier we listed Cedric Diggory, Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Theo Knott, Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbot, Adrian Pucey, Draco Malfoy, Fred and George Weasley. Who else should we include?"

Neville thought for a minute and then smirked. "Katie Bell, Alicia Spinet, Angelina Johnson, Oliver Wood, Roger Davies, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Ernie Macmillan."

Hermione wrote down those names and then looked back at Neville. "I think we should also include Penelope Clearwater, Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Jeremy Stretton, Anthony Goldstein, Terence Higgs, Fay Dunbar, Colin Creevey, and Lee Jordan. Out of curiosity is there a reason you added people who have graduated Hogwarts, Neville?"

Neville smirked. "Harry is going to need people who knows spells, Hermione. From what I have heard Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, and Oliver Wood know their spells and how to use their wands. I also have no doubt that Penelope Clearwater also knows spells and you added her."

Hermione chuckled. "She is quick with her wand from what I remember. Alright we have a list so now we need to write a general note and then copy it so that we can send it to each of them. I think that it would be a good idea to get them all here sooner rather than later."

Neville nodded in agreement and then worked with Hermione on how to word the letter before they copied it thirty-one times. They then split up the letters and wrote their assigned names on the letters so that they could be sent out.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Dan and Emma Granger were sitting together as they made a list of what they thought Harry should know or learn.

Emma looked at Dan with tears in her eyes. "I just don't understand how someone could do something like that to Harry, Dan. He has been through so much, but he just keeps right on going. I do hope that they make his so called family pay for what they have done to that poor boy. He looked like a strong wind would blow him away."

Dan kissed his wife on her head. "Emma, I assure you that the Dursley's will pay one way or another, love. I won't stand by and let what they did to that young man go unpunished I promise you. With everything that we learned today we will make sure that Harry has all the help that he will need. I may need to take some time off at our practice because I intend to make sure that I am one of the bodyguards that Harry will no doubt have when he is in the muggle world. I served in the army so I know my way around firearms as you know. I won't just trust Harry's safety to people we don't know."

Emma nodded. "I know that Celeste and a couple of her friends are going to get a tailor for Harry because he does need new clothes, but I think I should talk to Sirius about taking Harry shopping in the muggle world since he is going to need clothes for their as well."

Dan smiled. "I think that is a good idea, love. We will bring that to Sirius' attention later. We should get a list made of what Harry will need to learn from the mundane world."

Emma shot a smile at her husband before she sat up straight. "English, History, and Math definitely. I think he will need to know about the high end restaurants and clothing stores. The different kind of music and dances that we have in the mundane world. He will need to learn business, but I'm sure that can be taught alongside some of the wizarding subjects that he will need to learn."

Dan nodded as he wrote everything down. "It won't hurt to teach Harry about the different kind of weapons that mundane people have. Maybe we should also look into some self-defense styles that he could learn. I'm sure that Steve's group will think of it, but I'm going to put down physical education as well."

Emma chuckled. "I wonder if physical education could help Harry with his spell casting. I am sure that if a person is fitter that their magic would be stronger somehow, but I just don't know if that is true or not. I think any of the people that Hermione and Neville think to invite should also look into physical education and the other things that we will have Harry learning. It won't hurt them to have a well-rounded education."

Dan smirked and wrote it down. "I think that is about it for now."

Emma sighed. "I'm sure that we will think about more later on."

Dan couldn't help but laugh at that because he was sure that his lovely wife would indeed come up with more. He sat back in his chair and looked around. He smiled when he saw everyone working together on what they were assigned. He had no doubt that everyone in this room would do whatever they had to do in order to make sure that Harry stayed safe and alive because he knew that he would.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Celeste Zabini was sitting at a table that she had conjured while waiting on Narcissa Malfoy and Jasmine Greengrass to join her. She looked at the two women who were looking at her with questions in their eyes. "I know that you two have questions so I will answer what I can. If what I say doesn't answer the questions that you have you can then ask them. Alright?"

Jasmine and Narcissa both nodded, but it was Narcissa who murmured "What in the bloody hell is going on, Celeste?"

Celeste narrowed her eyes. "You will listen to what I have to say or I shall call your husband over, Narcissa, and let him deal with you. Earlier today I joined Daniel, Augusta, and several others at the Leaky Cauldron for a meeting with Harry Potter. Needless to say we learned a lot of things that we didn't know which ended with us at Gringotts getting young Harry seen to by Goblin Healers because he had been beaten and hadn't had any food to eat in a week."

Jasmine gasped. "Oh that poor boy. Is he alright? Where is he? Do I need to cook him something light to eat?"

Celeste smiled at Jasmine. "Harry is currently sleeping, Jasmine, but I'm sure if you would like to cook for him later that you will be allowed to. Now we found some startling news out which includes the fact that Riddle made horcruxes and he somehow made Harry into one. Before Harry was taken to have a ritual done to get the horcrux out he took an inheritance test. We found out the results while Harry was getting the horcrux taken out and getting healed. Harry is the heir to Le Fey, Emry, Slytherin by conquest and blood, Gryffindor by blood, Ravenclaw by blood, Hufflepuff by magic, Pendragon by blood and magic, Peverell by blood, Black by blood and magic, Stark by blood, Howlett by blood and magic, Moretti by blood, Leveque by blood, and DuPont by blood. He is also related to the Muggle Queen and is her great grandson. He is also related to Loki, Thor, King Odin, and Queen Frigga since Odin and Frigga blood adopted Loki."

Narcissa's eyes widened in shock. "Potter pretty much rules our world! What needs to be done, Celeste?"

Celeste smiled slightly at Narcissa. "Sirius would like us three to find a tailor who can and will be discreet. Harry needs clothes befitting his station. The only clothes he apparently has are cast offs of his fat cousin. From what I understand the young man has never had any clothing that was just for himself until he joined the wizarding world. There are going to be many events and functions that Harry is going to have to attend because of who he is. As for muggle or mundane clothes we will have to ask Emma Granger about those. Harry needs formal, semi-formal, casual, and other clothes. He is going to need to be taught etiquette, dancing, and everything else that our children has been learning since they were old enough. It was made clear earlier that we are to treat Harry as just Harry because he hates attention."

Jasmine sighed. "Daphne has told me that the young man shies away from any and all attention placed on him. He hates being singled out for any reason and tends to hide when he can. We can't let him be dumped into the deep end and leave him alone. We will have to ease him into it and be at his side every second."

Celeste chuckled. "I think Sirius, Remus, Severus, Lucius, Theodore, Amos, Augusta, Dan, Emma, Tony, and Logan have that covered. I am not so sure any of those I have named are going to let Harry out of their sight. As it is they keep looking towards the door like they think Harry is going to suddenly appear. Narcissa, you should have seen Lucius when he learned that Harry was injured. He jumped up and started sending patronus after patronus to several people. I'm not even sure who all he sent them too, but I have a feeling that whoever got those are currently working on making several people's lives hell."

Narcissa smirked. "Good. I think that us women need to group together and come up with our own revenge on those who have hurt a boy who has done nothing to them. You said that Harry is the Muggle Queen's great grandson, Celeste?"

Celeste nodded. "Yes, I did, Narcissa."

Narcissa chuckled. "I'm sure then that she will have her own plans for revenge especially for the people that Harry lived with before now. I think that we should help her refine her plans to really make those who dared to harm Harry pay in spades I think is the Muggle phrase."

Celeste chuckled. "I think that is a good idea. Also it might be best to use the word mundane instead of muggle. That way it does not sound like we are discriminating against those that have no magic. If we are going to help Harry we are going to have to change our ways to a certain degree or he will never trust that we mean him or anyone else harm. I also think we should talk to Harry about possibly changing the Hogwarts uniforms so that they are less constricting in case of an emergency. He does own Hogwarts after all."

Jasmine laughed at that. "I think that would be a good idea. We should also talk to him about possibly adding to the curriculum at Hogwarts. I never did understand why Dumbledore took away several classes that would help those of pureblood and mundane descent. I do hope that Amos, Theodore, Lucius, and Daniel has thought about the fact that Board of Governors is pretty much obsolete now unless Harry plans to keep them around. That young man is going to have so much to do the rest of summer that we will need to pitch in and help him."

Celeste grinned. "We already thought of that and we will do whatever we have to in order to help him. We need to think of clothes that he can wear to the Quidditch World cup because he will have to attend it. However, I don't think that he should have to portkey in with everyone else so we will need to get him there before the sight starts to fill up."

Narcissa sighed. "Do we know what team he will cheer for?"

Celeste shook her head. "We will have to ask him. As for the other clothes he will need I'm thinking we need to find out what colors he likes and what colors he doesn't like. I do think we need green in his wardrobe to bring out his eyes. We should also make sure those that Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger are inviting here are clothed appropriately."

Narcissa groaned. "Please tell me we won't have to deal with the two youngest Weasley's. There is something about those two that set my teeth on edge."

Celeste's eyes flashed. "Ronald and Ginevra Weasley will not be within twenty feet of Harry unless they want cursed and cursed badly. Those two along with Molly Weasley have been stealing from Harry. As far as I am concerned those three can be hexed and/or cursed anytime they are seen, but since we can't afford to get into trouble we will just have to make sure that they don't get anywhere near Harry until they have been dealt with. I think Sirius may have a plan for them."

Jasmine frowned. "How could they do that to Harry? Sweet Merlin they really are the lowest of the low. Do we know if there has been a press release yet? If so we will need to think of an outfit for Harry to wear his first time out in public again."

Celeste ran a hand through her hair. "Gringotts has taken care of the press release. We should be getting a Special Edition of the Daily Prophet in the next hour or two. It really depends on how long it takes them to write everything out. The main thing right now is that we make sure we run everything past Harry once he wakes up. I along with the others refuse to make decisions for him without consulting him because of everything he has been through."

Jasmine and Narcissa nodded in agreement with Celeste and then started making lists on what types of clothes they could possibly get Harry. They also made lists of possible things that Harry may want just to have them.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lucius watched silently until Phil sat back in his seat. "Were you successful then, Phil?"

Phil looked at Lucius and nodded. "Here in about three minutes I will be doing a video conference with the Queen. I just told her in the e-mail that I sent her that it was important to talk to her face to face, but since we can't exactly meet with her in person right this second that a video conference would be best."

Lucius nodded. "What exactly is a video conference, Phil?"

Phil chuckled. "A video conference is much like your floo calls are except they are done with a laptop and a camera. This laptop is one of Tony Stark's inventions and it has a built in camera inside it. I will be able to talk to the Queen while I am sitting in the chair that I'm currently in."

Lucius sighed. "I really must have one of these laptops. I wonder if they would work in my Manor or even at Hogwarts."

Phil smirked. "I'm sure that by now that Tony is thinking up ways to make mundane technology work with and/or around magic. If anyone can make mundane technology work around magic constantly it will be Tony. He is a genius when it comes to figuring these kind of problems out. Now here comes the call so let me do the talking."

He took in a deep breath and let it out before he accepted the call. Once he saw Queen Elizabeth on the screen he bowed his head in respect. "Your Majesty."

Queen Elizabeth the Second chuckled. "Now none of that, Phil. You know that you are allowed to call me by my name and you have been since you helped to save my grandson William. Now what is it that I can do for you, Phil? I understand that you are in Great Britain."

Phil swallowed hard as he looked at the woman he had great respect for. "I am in Great Britain which is why I insisted on a video conference. Today Tony Stark got a message that his nephew was in bad shape due to a beating from his supposed mundane relatives. Loki transported us to Gringotts which is as you know the wizarding bank where Tony's nephew was taken to be healed by some Goblin Healers."

Queen Elizabeth narrowed her eyes as she looked at the man she considered part of her family. "I know that you are not contacting me just because one of my subjects was beaten so badly, Phil. What is it that you need to tell me, but yet can't seem to bring yourself to tell me?"

Phil sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "The young man that was beaten so severely underwent an inheritance test before he was taken for a ritual that desperately need to be done along with the healing he needed to go through. The inheritance test told us of everyone whom young Harry Potter is related to and what he inherited as well as titles. I'm sorry to be the one to bring you such sad news yet happy news at the same time. Harry Potter is your great grandson, Elizabeth. Your first born son who you were told died must have been kidnapped from the hospital because Harry's mother is your first born son's daughter."

Queen Elizabeth gasped "Are you telling me that my Andrew's older brother didn't die like Philip and I had been told, Phil? Where has he been all these years?"

Phil's eyes caught Queen Elizabeth's eyes on the video conference. "I'm sorry to tell you, Elizabeth that Henry died on February 7, 1990 in a Death Eater attack when he tried to help Lord Charlus Potter get innocent people to safety. Prince Andrew's twin married a lovely woman and had two daughters, however the oldest one is not his biologically. His youngest daughter Lily married Lord Charlus Potter's son James Potter and they had a son in July of 1990, but unfortunately both James and Lily were killed by Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort in October of 1991. I could tell you everything now, but I think that it would be best to wait until I see you in person for that."

Queen Elizabeth nodded. "Where are you, Phil? I want to meet my great grandson. When I see you I want to know just what in the hell has been done to my great grandson and who I have to send my men to kill. Am I clear, Phil?"

Phil gulped at the look in Queen Elizabeth's eyes and her tone of voice. He had no doubt that she wasn't joking. "Elizabeth, I will send someone for you first thing in the morning, but you being here right this minute will not do you or Harry James Potter any good. The young man is currently asleep and will more than likely not wake up before tomorrow morning. If he does wake up tonight I will call you and then send someone after you so that you can get here in the blink of an eye."

Queen Elizabeth scowled, but knew that what Phil had just told her was nothing but the truth. "Fine, Phil. I will be expecting someone no later than eight in the morning. You are to call me right away no matter the time if my great grandson wakes up."

Phil nodded in relief. "I promise you, Elizabeth, that I will call you if he wakes up tonight. You need to let your family know what you have just found out. I'm sure that they are all curious what was so important that I needed to video conference you right away."

Queen Elizabeth chuckled lightly at that. "You do know my family pretty well, Phil. I will be awaiting to hear from you tonight or for someone no later than eight tomorrow morning."

Phil nodded and ended the video call. He let out a sigh of relief as he slumped back in his chair. "We will need some calming draughts on hand tomorrow morning because once Elizabeth learns of what was done to Harry she will be on a warpath. She was serious about finding out who to send her men out to kill."

Lucius' eyes widened in surprise. "She would have plenty of volunteers to help her kill the Dursley's that is for bloody damn sure. I will make sure that Severus has several calming draughts and maybe a Draught of Peace or two on hand for tomorrow morning. I guess we should get back together with everyone else and see what if anything has been decided yet."

Phil nodded again and ran a hand down his face. He followed Lucius over to where everyone was now sitting together at the long conference table. He could only hope that everyone would be ready for tomorrow.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins and claps* Yay I finally finished this chapter! lol... The next chapter will skip to the next day... I'm not showing what has been decided so that I only have to go over it once when Harry is awake... lol... Hope you all liked this chapter... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know that it's been a while since I've updated and for that I'm sorry… Now for a little information on this chapter… It will skip to the next day for the group at Potter Manor, but it will start off with Dumbledore at Hogwarts where he gets a couple big shocks… It will also show some other reactions to the Special Edition of the Daily Prophet before I finally jump it to the next day… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, Avengers, or X-Men!

 **Word Count: 10,411 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

 **Hogwarts**

Albus Dumbledore sat at his spot at the Head Table deep in thought. When he had gone to Gringotts earlier and tried to withdraw money from the Potter vault he had been denied and the key taken from him. He knew that the only way that could happen was if Harry had told the Goblins not to allow anyone but him to withdraw money. He also couldn't help but wonder just how much Harry knew that he shouldn't and how he knew it. He also wondered what if anything the boy knew about his vault or rather vaults.

He sighed as he realized he would have to pay a visit to the Dursley's house so that he could see and talk to Harry. He had to get the boy back under his control. He didn't even know how the boy had overcome the potions he had in his system. He frowned as he remembered that something in his office had seemed off but he couldn't put his finger on what it was at that time and he still couldn't put his finger on it several hours later. He shook his head to clear it when he heard Minerva clear her throat. He turned his head to look at her. "Hello, Minerva, what can I help you with?"

Minerva shook her head in exasperation. "Apparently you didn't hear me calling your name for the last couple of minutes, Albus. What on Earth is wrong with you?"

Albus smiled and shook his head as he looked at his Deputy. "Nothing is wrong, my dear. Did you need something?"

Minerva huffed. "I asked you if you knew where Severus could be. I haven't seen him since this morning when he left the castle and he hasn't come back. Normally if he is going to be away all day he sends word."

Albus frowned as he thought about where his Potions Professor could possibly be. "I haven't heard from him at all today and I didn't even know that he left the castle. Maybe he is at the Malfoy's and staying there for the day and night to spend some time with Draco Malfoy since he is the young man's Godfather."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "I saw young Mr. Malfoy in Diagon Alley today with young Mr. Nott, Mr. Zabini, and young Mr. Pucey. The two soon to be fourth years seemed excited about something that they were telling Mr. Pucey, but I didn't catch most of it except for that their fathers had been requested to help someone out with something. I did see something noteworthy while I was in Diagon earlier though."

Albus raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and what was that, Minerva?"

Minerva smirked because she knew that she had everyone's attention that was at the head table for dinner. "I saw Ragnok the Director of Gringotts himself walking over to the Daily Prophet with several goblin guards with him. I have never known the Goblins to take an interest in the Daily Prophet let alone the leader walk over to the newspaper office itself for some reason."

Filius' eyes widened from where he was seated next to Minerva. "Something important has happened then because the only time a Goblin let alone the Director of Gringotts would go to the office of the Daily Prophet was to make a press release about something. I expect that we will be having a special edition of the Daily Prophet here soon. Something happened at Gringotts today that is important not only to the Goblins but to the Wizarding world as well."

Pomona frowned. "I wonder what it could possibly be that was important enough for the Director of Gringotts himself to go into the Daily Prophet. I don't recall ever having heard of him doing this before."

Filius shook his head. "Director Ragnok rarely ever leaves the bank so whatever it is will change our world for forever. The question is though will the change be for the better or for the worse. Minerva, did he look solemn or anything that you could tell?"

Minerva chuckled lightly. "I had to do a double take to make sure that it was Director Ragnok I was seeing because he was all but bouncing in excitement, Filius. I have never seen a Goblin that excited before and yes, I do include you in that, Filius, since you are part Goblin. The reason I even noticed the Malfoy boy, Zabini boy, Nott boy, and the Pucey boy is because Director Ragnok stopped the three younger boys to talk to them for a minute or so."

Filius eyes widened upon hearing that. "Really? Merlin, then whatever is going on you can almost guarantee that Lord Malfoy, Lord Nott, and Lady Zabini is involved in some way, shape, or form. I wouldn't worry about Severus too much then, Minerva, because if Lord Malfoy is involved in whatever is going on more than likely Severus is involved too."

Minerva pursed her lips as she thought about that. She knew that more than likely Filius was right that she shouldn't worry, but she just couldn't seem to help herself. The one thing she knew that she had held back from Albus and everyone else was that Harry Potter had been seen in the Leaky Cauldron that day. She wasn't sure why, but she just knew that whatever was going on that her young lion was right smack dab in the middle of it. "I'm sure that you're right, Filius. However, if I don't hear from Severus by tomorrow afternoon I will start looking for him just to make sure that he is alright. I know that he is no longer my student, but I still worry about him when I don't see him as often as I normally do."

Filius chuckled. "Sometimes I think that you think of Severus as your son, Minerva, and in all honesty, he does seem to like it as long as too many people aren't around to see you mother hen him to death. Merlin knows that he didn't have the kind of mother he should have had growing up."

Albus cleared his throat this time bringing the attention to himself. "If you do hear from Severus, Minerva, please let me know because now I'm curious to find out if he knows what is going on. In all of my years I have never heard of a Goblin visiting the Daily Prophet office. Filius, has this happened many times before?"

Filius shrugged his diminutive shoulders. "It happens maybe once every hundred years or so, Albus, and normally it is because of an important heir of our world has come forward. If it is the case of an heir being found Gringotts will sometimes handle the press release at the request of the heir or the heir's family."

Albus hummed as he nodded and got lost in thought again. He wondered who the heir was and if he could use him or her to his advantage. He wasn't sure how long he sat there lost in thought once more, but he was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of several wings beating as owls flew into the Great Hall. He absently took the paper and opened it only to pale when he read the headline quickly followed by the story.

 **A King and Prince All at Once**

 _Today is a day that history has been made. Never in the long line of history has what happened today ever happened before. Today was a day like no other even though it started out as it normally did every other day. Today the King of the wizarding world for all intents and purpose has been revealed and not only is he a King but he is a Prince as well. The following statement is released from Gringotts London Branch and Director Ragnok himself who wrote it._

 _Press Release from Gringotts:_

 _Today was a special day not only for the Wizarding world but for our Nation as well. At two thirty today Harry James Potter was found out to be the heir of the Le Fey, Emry, Pendragon, Peverell, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Potter, Black, Stark, Howlett, Moretti, Leveque, and Dupont families. He is also related by blood to Prince Thor and Prince Loki of Asgard which in return makes him a Prince. That isn't all of whom he is related to, however. It was found out during the inheritance test that young Potter took that he is the great grandson of Muggle Queen Elizabeth the Second._

 _I have been given authorization to tell everyone that while at Gringotts that the young man had to go through a serious ritual to cleanse him of dark magic that should have been taken care of the night that he survived the killing curse from the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort. It is with great reluctance that I also tell you all that young Harry had to see Goblin Healers to heal several broken bones among other things._

 _With great pleasure, I can assure you that young Harry is up to the task that he will have to undertake due to his heritage. I'm sure that many of you know or remember that those who are the heir of Pendragon, Emry, Peverell, and Le Fey is in charge of every single Wizarding section in the whole world hence why he is pretty much King., but that doesn't mean that he won't leave the Ministries to oversee everything for him. Young Harry already has advisors in place who will be helping him as he gets used to his new station in life. I for one cannot wait to see what he does to our world because I have no doubt that he will change it for the better._

 _If you would like to write to young Harry, then you can do so in care of Gringotts. We'll be sure to keep everyone updated as we get new information. Thank you._

 _*End of Press Release from Gringotts*_

 _There you have it dear readers we have a new King. I would like to take this opportunity to wish the young King congratulations on becoming the most sought after wizard in our world. What does this mean for our world? Will we keep the Minister we have now or will we be getting a new one? Will Harry Potter change our world for the better or for the worse? Why did our young King need to be healed? How did he come to have so many broken bones? Who is to blame for our hero being injured so badly?_

 _These are questions that I will do my best to get answered. I have written a letter to our young King and can only hope that he will answer them. Just so that our King knows I swear on my magic that if he does answer my letter to him that I will print exactly what he says to me with no embellishments whatsoever._

Albus yelled out in frustration forgetting where he was and who he was with. "HOW DARE THAT BOY DO SOMETHING I DIDN'T TELL HIM HE COULD?! NOW I WILL HAVE TO SPEND TIME GETTING HIS EMANCIPATION TURNED OVER. HOW IN THE BLOODY HELL IS HE THE HEIR OF THAT MANY FAMILIES AND I DIDN'T KNOW?! HOW DID HE BREAK THROUGH THE POTIONS I GAVE HIM?!"

Filius was in shock but that quickly turned to anger. Without thinking about it he hexed Albus as he roared "How dare you potion a student?! Who in the bloody hell do you think you are trying to control a student whom you have no say about? You cannot turn over Mr. Potter's emancipation because he had every right to get emancipated since he is the last of his line. Don't forget your place, Dumbledore, because Harry can now make sure that you pay for everything that you have ever done to him. I'm pretty sure that I now know where Severus is and he is with Harry Potter helping him like you should have, Dumbledore!"

He took in a deep breath and let it out as he tried to calm himself down. He could feel his magic bubbling underneath his skin to be let out and unleashed on the man standing in front of him. "Harry Potter owns this school now as well as pretty much owning the wizarding world because of who he is. If you don't watch your step at the very least, you will be thrown out of Hogwarts and at the most you will be thrown into Azkaban. At least now he can clear Sirius Black's name since you did nothing to help the man that I now have no doubt you knew was innocent all along. I will be owling the young man and offering him any help that he needs and if even try to stop me I will show you just why I am a dueling champion and why you are not."

He strode out of the Great Hall intent on getting to his quarters so that he could send not only Harry a letter, but a letter to Ragnok to see what he could do to help if anything. He was more furious than he had ever been in his life and that was saying something since he has been quite furious several times before.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Minerva shook her head at Albus as she stood up. She looked at him in disgust. "I don't know what you were and are thinking and I don't really care, Albus. What I do know is that you will leave Harry alone or I will remind you just how angry I can get. Come along, Pomona, we have a letter ourselves to write to a young man who has been nothing but kind to all of us."

Pomona nodded and stood up. She started to walk out of the Great Hall only to stop and turn back towards Albus for a short second. "If I were you, Albus, I would start packing up my things. I have a feeling you won't make it through the school year without being kicked out by Harry." She then followed Minerva out of the Great Hall and to Minerva's quarters. She couldn't help but wonder how Harry was dealing with all this.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Arthur Weasley was sitting at the table in his kitchen with all of his family. He was happy because Bill and Charlie were in the country and would be for the rest of the summer. He looked at his oldest son with a smile. "Is everything alright, Bill? I know that the owl you got was from Gringotts. I thought you were off for the rest of the summer."

Bill smiled at his father. "Everything is fine, dad. The letter was from my boss letting me know that he may need me to help ward the stadium for the Quidditch World Cup. I can't tell you more than that because of the confidentiality that was evoked."

Arthur nodded. "I understand, son. I'm just glad that you aren't being called away."

Bill chuckled and shook his head. "I may be called away a couple times, but it will only be for a couple hours each day." He wanted to tell his father what he knew so that it wouldn't blindside him when the special edition of the Daily Prophet showed up, but he knew that he couldn't do so without permission which he really didn't in all honesty feel comfortable asking for. He would just wait until his father read the paper and then take him outside to his shed where they could talk without being overheard and tell him then what he could.

He had a feeling that his youngest brother, his sister, and his mother were going to lose it once they found out what had happened today. He could only hope for the best but be prepared for the worst. If he was honest with himself, he always knew that there was more to his mother's actions towards Harry Potter other than just concern. He could only pray that he was wrong in his thoughts and feelings but somehow, he knew that he wasn't.

He shook his head to clear it as he looked at his older brother. "How have the dragons been?"

Charlie grinned at one of his favorite topics. He ignored the huff that he heard from his mother. "They have been doing well. One of the nesting mother's eggs hatched a week ago."

Bill chuckled. "Did you get to see it this time or did you sleep through it again?"

Charlie rolled his eyes. "I got to see it this time. It was even more beautiful than I imagined it would be."

Arthur laughed at his second oldest son. He knew how much Charlie loved his dragons. "That is all that matters then, Charlie."

Charlie smiled at his father. "How has work been going for you, dad?"

Arthur sighed. "It's been going good, but today apparently, something happened because I saw several patronuses flying through the Ministry to several different people in different departments. I have a feeling that something big has happened. Not only did I see Amelia Bones Patronus but I saw Mad Eye Moody's, Amos Diggory's, and even Lucius Malfoy's. I can only hope that whatever it is that has happened that it is solved quickly and peacefully."

Charlie saw the look on Bill's face and narrowed his eyes. "You know what is going on don't you, Bill?"

Bill rubbed a hand down his face. "I do, but I can't say anything due to my oaths. I can and will tell you that what has happened is something that will change our world and I think that change will be for the better. What happened is huge and there are going to be a lot of people affected by it, but at the same time it is something that should have happened years ago, and didn't."

Charlie nodded thoughtfully. "Is whatever that happened earlier and is happening the reason why you will be called away to work sometimes?"

Bill nodded solemnly. "There is a lot of things that will need to be done in the coming months. I guess I can tell you that I have also been reassigned to the London branch of Gringotts for the next year at least."

Molly smiled at that even as she huffed. "You can move back home then, Bill."

Bill shook his head and forced a smile as he looked at his mother. "I'm sorry, Mom, but Gringotts has already got me a place to live. Since I'll be doing quite a bit of working late into the nights I wouldn't stay here anyways because I wouldn't want to wake anyone up."

Molly frowned. "Surely you can leave here at home. Why would you need to have late nights at work?"

Bill rolled his eyes. "Being a Curse Breaker isn't a nine to five job, mom. I like the work that I do and I don't mind having to work late sometimes. Besides I get paid more if I have to work late which always helps. I love what I do and I wouldn't change it for the world. Another thing a lot of what I will be having to do isn't going to be dangerous just hard working."

Arthur looked at his wife with narrowed eyes when she opened her mouth up. "Leave Bill alone, Molly. I know that he and I have both told you before to stop talking about his career in a negative way. Not all of our sons are going to work for the Ministry and with the way it is right now I can say that I'm glad that they don't. You need to realize that both Bill and Charlie are old enough to make their own decisions. I'm tired of hearing you belittle them for what they have chosen to do as their careers!"

Molly's mouth dropped open in shock as she looked at her husband. "But, Arthur…"

Arthur shook his head. "No, Molly, there are no buts! You are all the time degrading what they do when what they do is something that they love. You need to learn to support your children instead of thinking that they all need to do something that you approve of and something that they would hate. I love you, Molly, but I'm tired of you putting our children down just because they are not doing something that you like. It is their lives and not yours so you get no say in what they do!"

Molly glared at Arthur but before she could say anything an owl flew in with a Special Edition of the Daily Prophet. She watched as her husband read it and then frowned when she saw a grin spread across his face. "Well, what does the special edition paper say, Arthur? Why did they send out a special edition paper?"

Arthur sat back in his seat and ignored his wife as he looked at his oldest son. He felt his second oldest son take the paper from him but just waved him off. "Is this why you are being reassigned to London, Bill? Do the Goblins want you to do something that will help Harry Potter out?"

Bill nodded. "I will along with several other Curse Breakers including Goblins be in charge of making sure that the Quidditch World Cup is secure for him to attend it. The Goblins want me on hand in case Harry has something that needs to be done that falls under my skill set. Harry Potter will now be the most wanted wizard in our world for several reasons. I will also be warding well helping to ward several of his properties."

Arthur nodded in understanding. "Harry is going to need people around him that he can trusts now more than ever. I will write him a letter and let him know that I'm available to help him with anything that he should need. Now, I understand why there were so many patronuses flying through the Ministry today. I have a feeling that Fudge will be finding himself out of a job here soon."

Bill snorted. "There is no doubt about that. I can also tell you that as of earlier today Sirius Black has been cleared of all charges against him. He was given a veritaserum questioning and he wasn't the Secret Keeper for the Potters and nor did he kill Peter Pettigrew. From what I gather from what I was told it seems as if Harry will be following in his Grandfather's footsteps on how he sees things."

Arthur grinned at that. "I always thought that Harry reminded me of Charlus Potter in the way he acts. He doesn't seem to care about a person's magical affinity, wealth, or anything else. Do you by chance know how Harry is taking all this, Bill? I do worry about him."

Bill ran a hand through his hair. "He had to have some Goblin Healing done to him today and when he left Gringotts with his group apparently, he was asleep and it was expected that he would remain asleep until tomorrow morning at least. I was assured that he would be good as new if not better when he wakes up, but he is on bed rest for the next week."

Arthur frowned but his head whipped towards his wife when heard her screech "I'm going to kill that boy! How dare he do this to me when I worked so hard in making sure he never found out about his heritage?! How could I not know that he was this powerful? He will NOT be allowed to ruin my plans! I haven't made Ron be his friend for all this time for it to be for nothing. I have not groomed Ginny to be his wife to have that taken from me. Harry Potter belongs to me and he will do what I tell him even with all the titles that he now has!"

Arthur glared at his wife with disgust in his eyes. "You had better not have done anything to Harry, Mary Molly Weasley, or you will find yourself out of the Weasley family so fast that you won't know what hit you! How dare you think you can plan Harry's life for him?! If I find out you did something to that boy without his permission I will turn you in to Amelia Bones myself."

He took in a breath and let it out as he stood up and pulled his wand out of the holster on his arm. "I, Arthur Septimus Weasley, due hereby restrict Molly, Ronald, and Ginevra Weasley from having any contact with Harry Potter without my say so, so I say, so mote it be." He took in another deep breath and let it out. "I, Arthur Septimus Weasley, due hereby restrict Molly Weasley to the burrow and unable to go anywhere or contact anyone without my express permission, so I say, so mote it be."

Molly's mouth dropped open in shock even as her youngest son yelled "Dad, how could you?! Why are you taking Potter's side instead of ours? We deserved the money we were getting!"

Arthur's eyes flashed as he looked at his youngest son. "What money, Ronald? You had best tell me the truth if you want the chance to go to the Quidditch World Cup this summer!"

Ron swallowed. "Dumbledore was paying me to be friends with Harry and to make sure that he stayed away from Slytherin's. Mum also got money and took some from his vault before our third year when she had Harry's vault key to get his school supplies when we thought Sirius was guilty."

Arthur looked at his wife with narrowed eyes. "Tomorrow or the next day you will be meeting with Amelia Bones to explain to her why you thought it was okay to take money out of a vault for yourself that didn't belong to you. Whatever Harry does to you, you will accept it without saying anything. Tonight, you will sleep in Ginny's room with her. I will think on what else to do with you once I have calmed down some. Now I want you, Ronald, and Ginevra to go to your rooms for the rest of the night while I hold a meeting with the rest of my family."

Molly could feel the house magic working so did as she was told. She couldn't believe that all of her plans now laid in ruins around her feet. She could only hope and pray that she would survive the fall out or if she didn't survive it that her two youngest children survived it. She was pissed that everything she had planned was now destroyed and wanted to make sure that Harry paid for it, but she knew that if she did anything to the boy that she would be destroyed. She didn't think that Arthur would take her to Amelia Bones and nor did she think that he would throw her out of the family. Unfortunately for her she would soon realize that she was wrong in what she thought.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Cornelius Fudge was sitting at home with his wife when an owl flew in with the Special Edition Daily Prophet. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to cause a special edition to be printed. After he paid the owl for the paper he opened it and paled at the headline and the article. As he read the article he paled even further and sat back on the couch with shaking hands. He had no doubt that his career was over because he had no doubt that Harry Potter would make sure he was no longer the Minister of Magic after his actions at the end of his school year.

He groaned and closed his eyes. He now wished that he hadn't listened to Albus like he had. He should have done what was right instead of what was easy. If he had done what was right, then Sirius Black would have had a trial shortly after school broke for the Summer Holidays not even a month ago. It was with those thoughts in his mind that finally got him to be productive. He may not be able to save his job, but he could make it easier on whoever took up the reigns after him if he lost it. He would make sure that Sirius Black was cleared even if it was the last thing he did as the Minister.

He smiled at his wife before he stood up and walked into his study. Once he was sat down at his desk he quickly wrote out three letters and then sent them off. One of those letters was to Harry Potter apologizing for what he had done and why he had done it. He would take whatever came his way without a fight because he knew that he should have upheld the law instead of letting himself be threatened by someone who wasn't above the law himself. He would finally get to feel more like his old self with the letter he sent ordering Sirius Black free of all charges. For the first time in a long time he felt free and he knew that for that feeling to continue that he would have to right all the wrongs he had let be done.

He had no doubt that Lucius was involved somehow and he could only hope that the man would prove himself worthy of helping the young boy who now held all the power for their world in his hands. He knew in his heart that Harry would fix their world once and for all and he couldn't wait to see what the young man did to make it where they could live in peace. He couldn't help but laugh when it dawned on him that Dolores Umbridge was about to find herself in a tight spot with all the legislature she had pushed through and was still trying to push through.

If he somehow managed to keep his position as Minister he would make sure that Harry had all the support for anything and everything that the young man wanted to push through or change. He knew that it would get worse before it got better, but he also knew that if anyone could bring their world into the twenty first century that it was young Harry Potter. He may have been sad about the possibility of losing his job he felt excited about what was to come.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

 **The Next Day**

 **Potter Manor**

Sirius and Severus walked into the meeting room and wasn't surprised to see everyone but Phil there. They exchanged looks and then sat down at one of the tables.

Sirius rubbed one hand down his face while he held the other up to forestall anyone asking him any questions. "Severus and I just checked on Harry and he is still currently sleeping. He slept through the night except which we expected. As soon as Phil gets back here with Queen Elizabeth we will speak."

Everyone nodded but it was Neville who asked "Harry is really doing alright?"

Sirius smiled at the timid boy. "Harry is doing just fine, Neville. He is still magically exhausted so, once he wakes up he will have to take it easy. When we bring him down he will have to stay on a couch and not move a whole lot. His body is still adjusting to the healing he went through yesterday. I have already been in contact with Gringotts this morning and have several letters for Harry to read through."

He shook his head and huffed. "Since the special edition went out yesterday evening Gringotts has been undulated with letters for Harry and they have scanned them all and nothing was spelled to them and nor were there any potions or anything in or on them. There was one letter I opened and read since it was addressed to Harry and I. Fudge apologized for not doing what he should have and admitted that while he wanted to he was in a hard place because Dumbledore threatened him if he didn't do what he wanted him to. I will talk it over with Harry and see what he wants to do with Fudge because while I think he needs to be punished for not doing his job I can also understand why he didn't."

Amelia groaned. "I will need to meet with Fudge either way to see if he wants to press charges against Dumbledore or not. If I had to take a guess Dumbledore subtly threatened Cornelius' family in some way to stop him from doing what he wanted to do. Any clue when Phil will return with Her Majesty?"

Sirius smirked but didn't respond because Phil spoke up and said "I am here now. Everyone this is Queen Elizabeth and her Consort Philip."

Sirius bowed to the woman and smiled slightly at her and her husband. After all these two people were his Godson's great grandparents. "Hello and welcome to Potter Manor, Your Majesty."

Queen Elizabeth waved her hand. "Please if we are going to get through this then we need to be informal with each other. I give you all permission to call me Elizabeth and my husband Philip."

Everyone nodded but it was Sirius who said "Alright then, Elizabeth, please have a seat. I will introduce you to everyone." He then went on to point out and introduce her to Hermione, Neville, Dan and Emma Granger, Narcissa, Lucius, Severus, Tony, Bruce, Steve, Thor, Loki, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Logan, Amos, Augusta, Theodore, Celeste, Jasmine, Remus, Moody, and Amelia. Once everyone was introduced he smiled slightly. "We have a lot to get through so I think it would just be easier to show Elizabeth, Harry's inheritance test and then we can go from there."

Queen Elizabeth read over the inheritance test once it was handed to her by Severus. Once she was finished reading over it she gave a deep sigh. "While all the witches and wizards in Great Britain are also my people Harry has rule over them due to not only being magical, but because it is the way the charter was drawn up. Harry's word is law for the magical world just as my word is law for the mundane world for Great Britain and all that I rule. So, not only is he a Prince he is a King for all intents and purposes. When he was emancipated in the wizarding world he was also emancipated in the mundane world because quite a few of the Lordships he holds also fall into the mundane world. Now, I want to know what has been done to my grandson and I want to know now."

Sirius looked at Severus with a raised eyebrow. "Do you want to take this one, Severus?"

Severus nodded and looked at Queen Elizabeth. "Harry is currently asleep still because yesterday took a lot out of him. He needed to be healed and while Goblin Healer Razor and I did that we also healed a lot of past injuries that didn't heal correctly. His most recent injuries included broken arm, broken leg, broken ribs, cracked ribs, dislocated knee, broken fingers, and a concussion. We not only healed him of those injuries but fixed all the old injuries as well. He had three quarters of his magic blocked along with all his special abilities. I gave him a dreamless sleep yesterday because I didn't want him waking up and trying to move around while his bones were re-growing. We also flushed his system of some potions that had been given to him without his knowledge.

Queen Elizabeth pursed her lips but it was her husband Philip who demanded "Who dared to hurt our great grandson? Who dared to lock his magic up to where he could only access a quarter of it? That could have killed him! Who dared to pretty much poison him? I want to know and I want to know NOW!"

Sirius sighed. "Albus Dumbledore is the one who blocked Harry's special abilities, put a bind on his magic, and gave him loyalty potions. Dumbledore also left Harry on the doorstep of Harry's aunt and uncle the night that Lily and James were killed. As to hurt him that would be his uncle, aunt, and cousin. We do have some ideas on how to make them pay for what they did to Harry, but we want to make sure that he is alright with what decided because he has already had too many decisions made for him."

Philip's eyes flashed. "I want in on any payback that is dished out to them and I'm sure that Elizabeth will want in on it too. Now, what can you tell us about our grandson?"

Sirius chuckled. "Harry is one of the most selfless people that I know. He saved me at the end of his school year when Dumbledore refused me a trial even though he knew I didn't do what I was accused of. He is quiet and shy until he gets to know a person, but then he does talk. He is always surprised when someone does something for him because he never got that growing up. My Godson will be fourteen years old, but he acts like he is in his thirty's at least if not older."

Queen Elizabeth sighed. "Harry has been abused so, he will find it hard to trust any adult in his life completely no matter how much he wants to. Everyone including Philip and I will need to have patience with him and make sure that he understands that he can come to us for help should he need it. Unfortunately, no matter how much we may not have wanted it to happen it has and he has been thrown into the deep end so, we will have to make sure that he swims and not sinks. I had to release a statement this morning letting it be known that I have a great grandson and that Prince Andrew's older brother and twin had not died at birth but he died later and that he gave me a granddaughter and great grandson. I have made sure however that the paper won't go out until later this afternoon. If possible I would like a picture of Harry with Philip and I for the paper."

Sirius smirked slightly. "Harry would probably agree to that if you can make sure that the picture features in the Surrey Times newspaper. It would burn Petunia and Vernon to find out that Harry is a Prince and that technically Petunia is your step granddaughter."

Queen Elizabeth smirked. "That can be arranged with no problem. I will also with Harry's permission release the information of what Lordships and things he holds in the mundane world. He is a Duke, Marquess, and an Earl in the mundane world as well as a Prince. There is no way to keep this from being in the news even if we wanted to."

Sirius sighed. "While he will hate the attention, Harry will understand why it couldn't be kept from the press so to speak. He will do what he has to and what he needs to with no yelling unless it is something bad or that he perceives as bad." He stopped talking for a minute and then stood up. "If you will excuse me I will be back shortly with Harry. The alarm I had on his bed just alerted me to the fact that he is awake and attempting to get out of the bed on his own."

He hurried out of the room with Severus on his heels and made his way to the bedroom that Harry was in. A minute later he walked into the bedroom and smiled at the look on Harry's face. "Hey there, pup, it's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

Harry smiled at Sirius and Severus as he catalogued how he was feeling. He had to admit that while he was feeling some residual pain he felt better than he had in quite a while. "I'm feeling some pain but other than that I feel great for the most part. I can tell that I'm magically drained but at the same time I can feel my magic replenishing itself if that makes sense."

Severus smiled slightly at that as he ran his wand over Harry. "You are magically exhausted but your magic is already starting to replenish itself as you said. I will give you a pain-relieving potion because you are going to need it. I know that you like being independent, Harry, but in this case when we go downstairs Sirius or I will need to carry you because the bones in your legs and feet are still being re-grown. Once we get downstairs we will get you something small to eat because your stomach has shrunk and it will be better for you to eat several small meals a day to build it back up instead of big meals that could and would make you get sick after you eat."

Harry nodded because he understood what Severus told him. He wouldn't even put up a fight about having to be carried down to wherever they were going to go because he knew that he didn't have the strength to walk down on his own even if his bones weren't in the process of being re-grown. He sighed as he remembered his dream from last night even though he had been sure that Severus had given him a Dreamless Sleep potion. "I had the weirdest dream last night. In it mom was there with dad, two men, and two women. The other two men and two women were my grandparents from both sides of my family. Mom told me that I am the great grandson of the Queen and dad told me that I'm now the King of the Wizarding world. Is that the truth or something my mind came up with while I was asleep."

Sirius sat down on the bed beside Harry and pulled his Godson into his side as he sighed. "Unfortunately, pup, it is the truth. The inheritance test that you did before Goblin Healer Razor took us to have the horocrux removed, your magic unbound, and you healed came back with a lot of surprising results. I think it best for you to hold your questions until after we get downstairs and you eat and read the results of our inheritance test."

Harry groaned before he reluctantly nodded. He took the potion that Severus held out to him as his mind raced in a thousand different directions. He hated his fame but maybe he could use it to better their world. At least this time he would be famous for something that he could and would eventually be proud of and not because he survived when his mother and father died by the same curse that didn't manage to kill him. He looked at Sirius and Severus. "I would like to get changed and go downstairs then. There is no sense in putting this off longer than it has already been put off."

Severus smirked because there was the boy who always showed bravery even in the face of danger. He flicked his wand once again and changed the pajamas that Harry was currently wearing into a pair of casual slacks and a t-shirt. He then nodded at Sirius who stood up and gently lifted Harry into his arms. "When we get downstairs you will see a room full of people. They are here because they want to help you, Harry. Your grandmother and her husband are also here. There are things that need to be discussed and decisions that need to be made. If you get tired at any point make sure to let Sirius or I know. Understand?"

Harry blushed and buried his head in Sirius' chest. He wasn't used to people showing that they cared about him but he knew that he needed to get used to it and quickly. "I understand, Sir."

Severus snorted. "Call me Severus, Harry. After all we will be working together for a long time to come. Besides your mother would come back from the dead to hex me if I made you call me Sir or anything like that when you aren't in class."

Sirius chuckled as he followed Severus out of Harry's bedroom and back to the meeting room. "That she would, Severus, that she would. Pup, I don't want you to worry about anything that is said or that needs to be done because you are NOT alone. I am here to help you as is everyone else. I know that it is going to be overwhelming but you are your mother's and father's son and I have no doubt that you can't deal with everything and still come out on top of everything. You have a lot of people in your corner and there is no way in hell that we are going to let you do everything on your own when you have us at your disposal."

Harry couldn't stop a smile from spreading across his face. He loved how warm he felt just from Sirius' and even Severus' words. From his dream, last night, he knew some of what to expect just like he also knew that he had a responsibility not only to himself, his family past and present, but to the whole wide Wizarding world. He would do his mum, father, both sets of grandparents, and his new great grandparents proud. He would live up to the wizard that he should have been all along. He wouldn't let anything or anyone hold him back any longer. He took in a deep breath and let it out as Sirius walked into what he assumed was some kind of meeting room with all the tables in it.

He waited until Sirius laid him gently down on a couch before he looked around the room. He saw everyone that was at Gringotts with him yesterday plus several new faces. His eyes landed on whom he knew to be his great grandparents and gave them a shy smile. He knew without being told how to address them and it wasn't with their titles. "Hello, grandma and grandpa."

Queen Elizabeth grinned at that. "Hello, Harry, it is finally nice to meet you, my dear grandson."

Harry blushed and bit his lip. "I know that we all need to talk, but I am really hungry so I would like to eat and read over the inheritance test that I took yesterday. After I eat we can all talk with one another."

Queen Elizabeth nodded at that as she took in her great grandson's appearance. She could tell that he had been starved most of his life with how small he was. She had to fight back the anger she felt rush through her at that thought. She would be damned if the monsters that abused her grandson got away with it in any way, shape, or form. She would join in on ruining their reputations and then she would have them brought before her where they would live to regret what they had dared to do to the precious boy who was now eating food that had been brought to him by a house elf.

She looked at her husband and saw the look in his eyes and knew that he wanted to kill the people who hurt their grandson. She looked around the room and saw the anger on everyone's faces but especially on the women's faces as they finally got a good look at her grandson and what he had been put through. She had no doubt in her mind that they were all making plans in their minds for the animals that had hurt a young child. She knew that the men too wanted in on the action and that they wouldn't idly sit by while punishment was dealt out to those who harmed a young boy.

As she sat there patiently she silently made a list about what needed to be done. She knew that the young man in front of her needed a whole new wardrobe both mundane and wizarding alike. She knew that he would want to know about their family history so would make sure that he had all the information he could possibly want on them. She knew he would have to be inducted into the House of Lords in the mundane world. That was just some of what she would be able to help him with. She knew that there were other things that needed to be done too for both the wizarding world and the mundane world. Her grandson was about to be handed the world and everything that came with it and somehow, she just knew that he would be alright with it all. She may not know him yet but she knew that he would survive and thrive through it all.

When she noticed that he was done eating and reading through his inheritance she shook her head to clear her mind of all thoughts for now. She would get back to them later when she was alone with her husband whom she could talk to. "How are you feeling, dear?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I'm feeling alright now, grandma. The pain-relieving potion that Severus gave me has helped wonders and I'm now full. I know that we have a lot to get through now so I guess I will start out. What is expected of me now with being your great grandson?"

Queen Elizabeth chuckled lightly. "You are a Prince now in the mundane world of Great Britain and all the territories that I rule over, Harry. You are my blood and I will NOT deny you to anyone. As for what is expected of you I can tell you now that you won't be forced to do anything that you don't want to do. There will be functions that you may need to attend, but with all of the duties you now have in both the mundane and wizarding world I won't force or expect you to be at all of them. You are Duke Slytherin, Duke Gryffindor, Marquess Ravenclaw, and Earl Hufflepuff in the mundane world as well as Prince Harry. Although that may take some getting used to it because I have another grandson whose name is Henry but he prefers to be called Harry. In the wizarding world, I do know that it is though that the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff is a matriarch family when in reality they are actually both matriarch and patriarch because Rowena had it changed due to a vision she had."

At that everyone's eyes widened in shock but it was Amelia who said "May I ask how you know that, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth smirked slightly as she looked at Amelia. "It is in our records and I have them memorized. I'm not sure how it is that the wizarding world doesn't know but it should be easy enough to find out by talking to the Goblins since they would know."

Amelia nodded thoughtfully. "Harry, I feel like I have to tell you that our world now rests on your shoulders. Now, I am in no way trying to put pressure on you because that is the last thing I or anyone here wants to do. However, what are your thoughts on what you have learnt from your inheritance test?"

Harry rubbed a hand down his face as he looked at everyone. "Our world needs fixed and it needs fixed sooner rather than later because Voldemort will return. If we are to cut his power base off, then I'm going to have to take up the reigns that have been handed to me. I'm only fourteen years of age but I feel a lot older. I was never given the chance to be a child so I'm not about to start now. One way or another I will drag the wizarding world into the twenty first century. I will NOT have discrimination against anyone be they mundane, half-blood, pureblood, or magical creature because everyone deserves to have the same rights as one another. Magic is magic and there is no light, grey, or dark because no matter what magical affinity a person has a light spell can kill just as a dark spell can kill. It isn't the magic that is dark it's the person who uses it that is dark."

He took in a deep breath and let it out. "I need to know what plans have been made and what everyone thinks of said plans. I refuse to rush into a situation where I don't have the help I should have and need. I refuse to let Dumbledore and Voldemort ruin the wizarding world with their beliefs because damn it people are people and it doesn't matter what their blood purity is. What has been discussed from the time I went to be healed until the time I woke up this morning? What is the most pressing that needs to be dealt with first? I know one of the things I want done right away is for Hogwarts to be gone through and the wards checked for any holes and then I want them strengthened. I will NOT have any of the students in a school I now own be put in danger like I had been the last three years. And no, Sirius, I'm not talking about you, but the other stuff that happened last year that shouldn't have."

Sirius nodded. "I know and understand, pup. I agree that Hogwarts needs to be gone through to make sure that there are no dark items or anything else that could endanger the students that you are now responsible for even though you yourself are a student. If you'd like I can send a letter to Ragnok and have him get a team at Hogwarts as quickly as they can."

Harry nodded in relief as he smiled at his Godfather. "I would appreciate that, Sirius, thank you. Now what is the next pressing thing?"

Amelia, Amos, Lucius, Moody, Theodore, and Augusta all cleared their throats but it was Amos who said "We are hosting the Quidditch World Cup this year and you will need to be there, Harry. Since you will have to be there we think that it needs to be warded to the hilt to make sure that you and anyone you take with you are safe. The Irish Minister of Magic and the Bulgarian Minister of Magic will be there and more than likely will want to throw balls in honor of you. You, yourself will need to host a ball and you should attend some this summer as well so that people don't think that you think you are better than them."

Lucius nodded. "We also need to get you set up with bodyguards because regardless of your power a man of your station will need security at all times because even after you take care of Dumbledore and the Dark Lord there are going to be people who want to get to you for whatever reason. We have come up with tentative plans for you to read through and thought that you would like more people around your age to help you get used to things so we thought we would invite them here."

Theodore looked at Harry with narrowed eyes. "You have us now to help you so there is no reason for you to go running into a situation unaware. There have been rumbles from the old crowd about making an appearance at the Quidditch Cup to scare everyone. You will not dodge your bodyguards, young man, and if you do you had best have a good excuse for why you did."

Augusta looked at Harry with a smirk. "You will need to learn how to dress, talk, walk, and eat properly. You are now a Prince and a King, Harry, and you will need to act like it most of the time because you will be watched by everyone even when you are at Hogwarts. Even with who you are we still expect you to act like a teenager just make sure that you don't get into trouble."

Amelia groaned. "Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-Wizard tournament this year and the tasks have already been decided on and agreed on. Unfortunately, we won't be able to change the tasks but we can now make sure that there is proper security in place especially since you always seem to be in danger at Hogwarts. I would like to place Aurors at Hogwarts and now I can as long as you give me permission since you own the school and the lands surrounding out."

Moody stepped forward. "We want to train you in magical and mundane combat. If you're going to be in danger, then we are going to do our best to make sure that you survive what is coming. You will be a powerhouse and those that underestimate you will learn that the hard way."

Harry swore. "The rest of this summer is going to be busy. Okay before we discuss or decide anything go ahead and invite those that you want invited here. I think it would be best if everyone is here before we go through the rest of the plans because it doesn't make sense to have to go over everything more than once if we don't have to. While we wait for them I can get to know my grandparents, Tony, and Logan whom I'm related to also."

Everyone nodded but it was Neville who asked "Harry, do you have a minute to go over the list that Hermione and I made before we send out the invitations for them to come here."

Harry smiled at Neville and took the list from him as he read over it. He was surprised at some of the names on the list but nodded to himself. He then looked at Neville and Hermione with a grin on his face. "Add Percy, Marcus Flint, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Sprout to the list and then send out the letters and invites if you would, Hermione and Neville. We already have Severus here so I would like the other three Head of Houses so that I can talk to them about some ideas that are running through my head. Oh and add Arthur to the list please if nobody else has thought to invite him."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. "We'll add them and then send the letters out, Harry. Not that I want to invite him, Harry, but is there a reason why you're not inviting Ron when you're inviting the rest of his brothers?"

Harry sighed and shook his head. "I have had some time to think, Hermione, and I have come to realize that Ron sees me as the Boy-Who-Lived and not as Harry. I don't want someone to be my friend because of who they think I am and what I could possibly do for them. I want people to like me for me and not for any titles that I may have. Oh, and please send a letter and an invite to Fudge. I need to talk to him before I make a decision on keeping him as Minister or replacing him with someone else. When I saw him in the hospital wing his eyes looked glassy and unfocused to me so I want to have an honest conversation with him without him having time to prepare for it a whole lot."

Sirius who had been listening while the others put their list together chuckled. "There was a letter delivered from him earlier Harry and thought the same thing as you even though my first instinct is to kick him out of office. I agree that we need to talk to him face to face. Do you want to read the letter?"

Harry shook his head as he looked at his Godfather. "I would rather him say whatever is in the letter to me in person so that I can judge if his words are sincere or not. Alright, I think that is it for who I would like invited."

Neville and Hermione smiled at Harry before they headed to the table that they had claimed for themselves. They quickly came up with a letter and invitation before they copied it and then sent them off with a house elf instead of owls. They figured that the quicker the people got them and arrived at Potter Manor was better than having to wait several hours for the large group of people. They chuckled when they realized that the others thought the same and sent their letters off with house elves as well.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry looked back at the group that was now around him which consisted of Queen Elizabeth, Consort Philip, Tony, Logan, Clint, Natasha, Phil, Thor, Steve, Loki, a man he assumed was Bruce, Sirius, Severus, Lucius, Augusta, Moody, Remus, Amelia, Theodore, Amos, Celeste, Narcissa, Daniel, Jasmine, Emma, and Dan. "Alright, so what would you all like to know?"

Tony cleared his throat. "Can you tell us about your first three years at Hogwarts?"

Harry closed his eyes as he launched into the tales of his first three years of schooling at Hogwarts. He ignored the gasps of shock and rage as he recounted everything he had been through while at Hogwarts so far. He told them everything he felt and how he had tried to get Dumbledore to let him go somewhere other than the Dursley's each summer. He told them how he hated his fame and why. Once he was finished he asked his new-found relatives about themselves and then sat curled into Sirius' side as he listened to everything about them. He enjoyed finding out about their lives, their likes, and their dislikes.

* * *

A/N 2: *snorts* Wow this chapter turned out to be way longer than I thought it would... I didn't put Harry's, Tony's, Logan's, or the Queen's question and answer part into the story because really I thought it would have been kind of boring so you all can use your imagination for that part if you wish... Next chapter has the big group of people arriving and then Harry finally learning what everyone has come up with so far... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I meant to have this chapter up sooner but real life happened… This chapter will have prompts in it from a new forum called Quill is Mightier Than the Sword! Feel free to come and join it! It caters to all fandoms and not just specific ones! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, Avengers, or X-Men

 **Word Count: 4,735 words  
**

Ways To Say – Ways to say "said": Agreed

Ways to Say – Ways to Say "said": Snorted

Ways to Say – Ways to Say "said": Asked

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Sirius heard the alarm go off on the fireplace and knew that it was show time. He looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Are you ready for this, Harry?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I'm as ready as I will ever be, Sirius. I would like to pass around the inheritance test parchment so that I don't constantly get asked if everything in the paper was true. I don't want asked the same questions repeatedly. I know that people will have questions, but each age group that was invited needs to have one spokesperson for that group so that not everyone is asking questions or shouting them."

Sirius nodded in understanding and agreed. "I will make sure that they know it. Now, I better answer the floo before we have a roadblock or something."

Harry snorted. "That would be something to see."

Sirius laughed and headed to the fireplace. He wasn't surprised to see Minerva's face in it. He should have known that she would be the first person to show up. "Hello, Minerva. Are you and the others ready to come through then?"

Minerva nodded even as she asked, "Is Poppy allowed to come too? She would like to see Harry with her own eyes."

Sirius looked over his shoulder at Harry who nodded and then looked back at Minerva. "Poppy may come through with you, Minerva."

Minerva sighed in relief. "Good because I wasn't looking forward having to tell her that she couldn't, Sirius. She has been in a tizzy since reading that Harry needed to be healed. We'll come through now."

Sirius nodded and stepped back from the fireplace. He had to bite back a smirk when Poppy arrived first and went directly to Harry without even sparing him a glance. He smiled at Minerva, Filius, and Pomona when they were all standing in front of him. "Welcome to Potter Manor, Minerva, Filius, and Pomona. If you three would like to talk to the others you can, but I need to stay here because there are a lot more people coming through."

Minerva smiled slightly. "We will do that, Sirius. However, how is Harry doing and I don't mean just physically."

Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "He seems to be holding up alright but we're keeping an eye on him. Yesterday was a long day and he should be resting instead of dealing with all this. He isn't allowed to do any magic and he is on bed rest for the next week at least. He is doing what he needs to do for him to feel like he has some control over his life."

Filius shook his head. "That boy already had too much on his shoulders and now he has a whole lot more. I will do whatever I can, Sirius, to help him with whatever he needs. Who all are you expecting? Maybe I can help you out there."

Sirius smiled at Filius. "We're expecting all the Weasley's bar Molly and the two youngest. There are several current students and recently graduated students that have been invited. Then we have Fudge and some others that have been invited. There have been two photos of Harry taken and sent to the mundane newspapers along with a second press release since Queen Elizabeth the Second already did her own press release for the mundane newspapers. All of the mundane world is about to know that Harry is the lost great grandson of Queen Elizabeth and that he is the nephew of Prince Thor and Prince Loki of Asgard. He had one photo taken with Queen Elizabeth and Consort Phillip and the other one with Thor and Loki. He hates that the announcements have to be made, but he said since they have to be done that he would enjoy it because of the trouble it will cause the Dursley's."

Minerva's lips thinned. "I told Albus that they were the worst sort of Muggles but he wouldn't listen. Why did he need to be healed?"

Sirius shook his head. "It isn't your fault, Minerva. As for why he needed to be healed that will be one of the topics up for discussion, but I would rather not have to go over it more than once."

Pomona smiled softly. "We'll go and see if any there is anything we can do to help while we wait on everyone else to arrive."

Sirius grinned. "Thank you, Professor Sprout."

Pomona waved a hand. "Call me Pomona, Sirius."

Sirius chuckled. "Alright, Pomona, thank you." He watched them walk away and looked back at the fireplace just as it flared again. He knew that today was going to be long but in the end, it would be worth it.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Poppy rushed to where she could see Harry laying on a couch propped up with people surrounding them. She ignored everyone except Harry and Severus whom she focused on. "Severus, what is Mr. Potter's diagnosis?"

Severus chuckled and smirked at Harry. "I told you that Poppy would come straight to you without saying anything to anyone else, Harry." He looked at Poppy and smiled slightly. "Poppy, do you want the list of his injuries or just what the Goblin Healers and I did to heal him?"

Poppy took in a deep breath and let it out. "I want a list of the injuries that he had and then I want to know what you and the Goblin Healers did to heal him, Severus. Furthermore, I want to know what his treatment plan is and what potions he is on if any. After that I will run my own scans on him so that I can see if anything needs to be added."

Severus sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "He had a concussion, broken leg, foot, several broken ribs, broken knee, broken hand, and burns on his body. As to what was done to heal him we had to vanish and re-grow over fifty bones. We also had to fix his spine and neck from an old injury. Up until yesterday he only had access to a quarter of his magic but all blocks that were put on him have now been released. He is on bed rest for the next seven to ten days and not allowed to do any magic for that long either."

Poppy sucked in a breath. "Sweet Merlin! Mr. Potter, may I run my own scan on you to see how you are healing?"

Harry smiled softly at his favorite Medi-Witch. "If you need to do it for your own peace of mind, Madam Pomfrey, go right ahead. I can tell you that I feel better than I have ever felt before even with still having my bones re-growing and being magically exhausted."

Poppy pursed her lips and whipped out her wand. She quickly cast three diagnostic test on Harry along with a couple others she wasn't sure that Severus or the Goblin Healers thought to do. She knew some things about James and Lily that nobody else knew about them so she knew exactly what to test for. When she saw the results, she closed her eyes before opening them back up and looking at Harry. "I am sorry that I didn't do a more in depth scan of you the first time you were in my infirmary, Mr. Potter. If I had done a more in depth scan all the issues you had would have come to light then and I would have done my best to get you out of the home environment that you were in. I agree with Severus that you are healing the way that you should. It will take every bit of that seven to ten days for your magic to replenish itself completely. There are some things that you need to be made aware of, Mr. Potter, and if someone and that includes the goblins didn't know exactly what to look for they wouldn't find it."

Harry frowned. "Please call me Harry, Madam Pomfrey. What is it that I need to be made aware of that Severus nor the goblins found in all the test they did?"

Poppy licked her suddenly dry lips as she conjured up a chair and sat down. She took in a deep breath and let it out as she gathered her thoughts. "Your mother came to me in her fifth year when she noticed that her magic was acting funny for want of a better word. Your father showed up shortly after that with the same problem. It took me close to a week before I figured out what was going on with them. Your mother's and father's magic was responding and calling out to one another's because they were soulmates. Your father also had a Draken inheritance where your mother had a Nymph inheritance. Since your parents were true soulmates, Harry, you will more than likely have a soulmate too. That is what I was checking and I can already see from the tests that your magic will start calling out to its other half in the coming months."

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "Oh, bloody hell! This is all I need on top of everything else that is going on."

Poppy chuckled. "Another thing I checked for because I wasn't sure if the goblins did is your abilities. I have found several surprising ones and a couple that I really wasn't expecting since they are very rare. The ones that I wasn't really expecting was that you are a true Beast Speaker which means you have the ability to talk to every kind of animal in the world including those that aren't magical creatures. Another ability that is rare that you have is the fact that you will be able to command all four elements to do your bidding. If the goblins did an abilities test on you this one wouldn't have shown up at all if your magic was bound like Severus said it was. In order for that ability to show up a person needs to have access to all of their magic."

Harry groaned. "Just what I needed. Is there anything that I really need to know about the soulmate thing right now or can that wait until I get back to school?"

Poppy shook her head. "It can wait until you return to school in September, Harry. The only thing I will say is that your magic may react sooner than your mothers and fathers did and that is because it was bound for so long. I am sure that everyone here can and will help you keep an eye on your magic. Harry, I would like for you to promise me that if you start to feel off for any reason that you will come to Severus or me right away. I know that you have a problem trusting the adults in your life and I can understand that, but you don't need to be putting yourself in jeopardy because of it."

Harry took in a deep breath and let it out. "I promise that I will let someone know right away if I start to feel off. I know that I have a huge problem trusting adults in my life, but I also know that I have to work on that because it is only going to hinder me in the things I need and want to do. There is so much that needs to be done in the coming days and I know that I can't do it all on my own. There is so much that needs to be decided that I feel like I'm drowning in everything that I know needs to be done."

Severus shook his head as he looked down at Harry. "You are NOT alone in this, Harry. The reason we have invited everyone over that we have is so that they can help us with everything that needs to be done. You have just had a lot heaped onto your shoulders but I know that you can handle it. Now, everyone is here so why don't we wait until they are seated and then we can begin the meeting."

Harry nodded. "I would like to talk to Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George first please. I need to make sure that they understand I don't blame them for anything the other three have done."

Severus smiled slightly and looked over to where the group of red heads were standing nervously. "Arthur, if you and your family would come over here for a minute Harry would like to speak to you all."

Arthur nodded and led the way over to Harry. He fought back tears at the sight of Harry. He hated how small and frail the boy he loved like a son looked. "Harry, I am so sorry for what Molly, Ron, and Ginny have done to you."

Harry shook his head firmly. "Arthur, you are not to blame for what Molly, Ron, and Ginny have done. I do not hold you responsible for their actions and I will NEVER hold you responsible for their actions. I just wanted to make sure that you, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George all knew and understand that I don't hold any of you accountable for what those three have done to me. You are a wonderful man and a great father, Arthur, and I don't want you to doubt for one second that you're not. You and your five oldest are going to be a part of making the changes that need to be made to make sure that the wizarding world thrives and survives what two madmen have done to it. Am I clear?"

Arthur swallowed hard and blinked back the tears that filled his eyes. "Yes, Harry, you are clear. I promise that you can count on me for whatever you need."

Harry smiled softly up at Arthur. "I'm glad that we have that out of the way. There is going to be a lot of stuff that we have to go over today and I wanted to make sure that you weren't blaming yourself for what Molly, Ron, and Ginny did. Life is about to get hectic for not just me but everyone here today."

He looked around and saw everyone looking at him. "I guess now we should start this meeting. I'm going to let Amelia start things off and then she will be followed by Sirius, Severus, and whoever else wants and/or needs to talk. Although, I guess I should introduce my great grandmother Queen Elizabeth the Second and my great grandfather Consort Philip to everyone. Grandmother and grandfather meet everyone."

Queen Elizabeth chuckled as she nodded at everyone. "I will tell you all the same thing I have told the ones that were here this morning when I arrived, and that is that everyone should call me Elizabeth because it will be easier to be less formal with one another."

Amelia nodded and then after making sure that everyone that had been was sitting down she cleared her throat. "I will start off by going over what happened yesterday and how it came to happen. The day before yesterday I received an owl from Harry asking me to him at the Leaky Cauldron at a certain time because he had some things he wanted to talk about and questions that he wanted to ask. He informed me in his letter that there would be several others attending the meeting but wouldn't tell me who they were."

She chuckled lightly. "Imagine my surprise when I arrived yesterday to see Harry sitting at a table with a suspected Death Eater, a retired Auror, a known werewolf, and a known light wizard. As we waited on others to show up I tried to get Harry to eat something because even without being trained to look for things like I am I could tell that he was too thin by far for someone his age. Of course, he wouldn't eat anything which turned out to be a good thing we found out shortly after."

She took in a deep breath and let it out. "Upon being asked by Alastor, Harry admitted that we were waiting for Professor Severus Snape, Lord Daniel Greengrass, Lady Celeste Zabini, Lord Theodore Nott Senior, Madam Augusta Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, Dan Granger, Emma Granger, and Hermione Granger. Alastor was surprised and commented that it was quite a selection of people in which Harry responded that it was three dark inclined, three neutral inclined, and three light inclined people. He went further and told us that just because someone is dark didn't mean that they were evil."

She stopped talking for a second as she shook her head and looked at Harry with a smile tugging at her lips. "Harry then went on to tell us that while the Potter family had more light inclined witches and wizards that they have also had dark and neutral inclined. After that he told us that he was more neutral inclined than anything because he could see the good in certain spells as well as the bad. He was quick to point out to us that someone can use the levitation spell to kill just as easily as the killing curse. Once everyone arrived he started talking only to stop to lose his temper with Hermione who was trying to get him to do something he obviously disagreed with which is when we found out about his school years."

Cornelius cleared his throat. "May I ask what he told you about his school years, Amelia, that has put that look in your eyes?"

Amelia's eyes flashed. "His first-year Dumbledore thought it a good idea to have the Philosopher's Stone at Hogwarts. Harry ended up facing Voldemort after almost losing his life three times that year alone and that isn't to mention the fact that he had been under the torture curse. His second year there was a basilisk running loose and he ended up having to kill it. Then last year was the dementors. We found out that Harry didn't even know his heritage so we decided to go to Gringotts. Before going to Gringotts I tried to get Harry to eat since Severus had a stomach soother potion on it, but we found out that it had been a week since he last ate. Things happened quickly after that and we got him to Gringotts where Head Goblin Healer Razor saw to him."

Severus cleared his throat to get everyone's attention on him so that he could take over. "At that point Amelia asked Remus to get Sirius to Gringotts so that he could be questioned under veritaserum. During the scan on Harry there were several things that popped up that shouldn't have. For one he only had access to one quarter of his magic and the rest of it was bound. Secondly, any and all special abilities that he had were blocked. Thirdly, it was found out that he had been given loyalty and obedience potions. Lastly, there was a horocrux found in his scar which was easily taken out by the Goblins and all Harry had to do was go through a ritual. For those of you who don't know what a horocrux it is a piece of somebody else's soul and the only way to make one is to commit murder in cold blood."

He took in a breath and let it out. "All of Harry's past and present injuries have been fixed. He is now healing the way that he should have a long time ago. For the next seven to days he will be on bed rest because we had to regrow most of his bones. He will also not be allowed to do any magic for the next seven to ten days because his core needs time to stabilize from all the magic that he now has access to. There are things that need to be discussed and decided on here today. Everything in the Special Edition Daily Prophet yesterday was true."

Tony stepped forward. "If you have questions you will ask them in a respectful manor. I will NOT allow anyone to upset Harry for any reason. You will talk to everyone here in a calm and respectful voice regardless if they are pureblood, half-blood, first generation, or mundane. Harry is for all intents and purpose a King in the whole wizarding world, a Prince of Asgard, and a Prince to the mundane side of the United Kingdom and other areas. None of us will be making decisions for him without his input."

Everyone nodded and then Minerva asked, "Harry, what do you want to do about Hogwarts?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair as he looked around the room and then Minerva. "I want to change the way that things are done. There are going to be some major changes to not only the curriculum but to the way students can act. I would like each Professor to make a list of things that they would like to have for their class. I would like each Professor to make a list of things they would like to see change at Hogwarts. I want a Wizarding Culture class for those who were raised in the mundane world. I want Muggle Studies to be changed to Mundane Studies and it be mandatory for everyone who doesn't live in the mundane world."

He sighed. "I want each Professor to make a list of rules that they think would be a good idea for the students and the staff to follow. I refuse to let those who bully other students get away with it any longer. There needs to be guidelines for point deduction and for points given to students. I was Binns replaced with a living History of Magic Professor. I want several classes added to the curriculum. I want a common room for all houses so that the students can mingle with those in different houses. I also think that students need to be sorted three different times. They need to be sorted for their first year, fourth year, and then their seventh year because people change and the house they had been in previously may not be the house that they should still be in."

He laughed and shook his head. "No offense but I think most of my school year was incorrectly sorted. I should have been in Slytherin and would have been had I not talked the hat out of placing me there. Hermione should have been in Ravenclaw, Neville should have been in Hufflepuff, Weasley should have been in Slytherin, Theo should have been in Ravenclaw, Goyle and Crabbe both should have been in Hufflepuff, Susan should have been in Gryffindor, and Draco should have been in Gryffindor as well."

Filius nodded. "It's nice to know that I'm not the only one who thought that most of your class had been sorted incorrectly, Mr. Potter. I think having all the students resorted again would be a good idea and I do mean all the students. I know it would take a while, but we should make sure that everyone is where they should be. We will need to make sure that the sorting hat knows that he is to sort the students and not put them where they ask."

Harry smirked. "The hat originally told me I could fit into any and all the houses, but he was having trouble choosing between Gryffindor and Slytherin for me. If a person fits into more than one house then he or she should be in each of the houses that they fit into. I don't see why they can't switch where they sleep every other week or month during the school year."

Adrian Pucey who had been silent laughed. "The hat was having trouble deciding between Slytherin and Ravenclaw for me when he sorted me in my first year. I asked to be placed in Slytherin because I wasn't sure how my parents would react to me being in a different house. I found out the summer after my first year that they didn't care what house I made it into."

Lucius shook his head. "Your parents are one of the most open-minded set of parents that I know, Adrian. They wouldn't have cared even if you would have been placed into Gryffindor or Hufflepuff."

Adrian nodded. "When they found out I had been invited here they told me to do whatever was needed to support Lord Potter."

Harry waved his hand. "Please everyone call me Harry. Adrian, you are more than welcome to fire call your parents and see if they would like to come over. I'm sure the adults would like to have more adults in on this meeting since us kids outnumber them currently."

Severus snorted. "It wouldn't hurt to have more adults here, Harry, but we're not going to make your decisions for you."

Harry nodded and smiled at Severus before he looked back at Adrian. "Go ahead and see if they would like to join our little council, Adrian."

Adrian laughed but walked over to the fireplace. Four minutes later he was back in his seat with his parents taking seats on either side of him. "Harry, meet Heath and Lisette Pucey. Father, Mother, meet Harry as he wants to be called."

Heath nodded and looked at Harry. He frowned at what he saw. "You really need to put some meat on your bones your man. I will come up with a food list for you to choose from that will help you gain some weight and the nutrients that you obviously lack due to what happened to you."

Harry blushed. "Thank you, Sir."

Heath shook his head. "Call me Heath and my wife Lisette, Harry. I'm sorry if I came across as bossy, but I'm a Healer and I call it like I see it."

Sirius laughed. "You're in good company then, Heath, because all of us call it like we see it. Alright, now back to what we were talking about. Harry, what are some of the ideas that you have running through your head for Hogwarts other than what you already stated?"

Harry cleared his throat. "For the first years a mentor program of some kind needs to be established. The reason that so many first years are late to their classes is because they get lost when looking for said classes. I also think that it would be a good idea to hold a couple classes on exactly what the Professors want to see in an essay. I'd like assistants to be hired for each class so that the Professors aren't bogged down grading essays and other things. I would like the Professors to be able to have time to do any research that they would like to do."

Pomona nodded. "I think that is a good idea. Having assistants would leave us Professors more time with our students if they should need us. I know that I feel like I don't have enough time in a day for teaching, grading, office hours, and being able to check in with my house like I would like to. Would it be possible for us to have student assistants if we find a particular one or even more than one to help in classes?"

Harry thought for a moment and then nodded. "I think that could possibly work as long as they aren't grading homework. If there is a student or students that you would like to assist you then you may approach them. The only thing I really have to say about that is that whoever the student is makes sure that their own school work doesn't go downhill."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Like we would let that happen, Harry. Alright, we will take a break now and start the meeting back up in thirty minutes. Harry, you need to eat something small again and it is time for more potions."

Harry groaned but nodded. He knew that if he wanted to get completely better that he would have to follow Healers orders. He watched as everyone grouped together and started talking with one another as he took the potions and then started eating the food Dobby gave him.

* * *

A/N 2: And there is that chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! Next up is the rest of the meeting where plans will be discussed and finalized… Harry also decides what he is going to do about Dumbledore…


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I know that it's been a while since I've updated, but I'm back with a new chapter! I've had this chapter almost completely finished, but had to edit it and couldn't get to it before now… I originally wasn't going to pair Logan/Wolverine with anyone, but my muse had different ideas… I love Logan and in my mind, I only pair him with one person… That is how and who it will be for this story as well… There may be more pairings as the story goes on… So, to refresh everyone's minds the pairings are as follows:

Pairings: Loki/Tony Stark

Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley = eventually

Hermione Granger/Cedric Diggory = eventually

Luna Lovegood/Theo Nott = eventually

Neville Longbottom/Adrian Pucey = eventually

Logan (Wolverine)/Rogue = slow moving

Also, to remind everyone there is bashing of Dumbledore, Ginny, Ron, Molly, and probably some others may be added in later! I have also added in a prompt for this chapter from the Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge (AYCEtDIC) on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenge Forum (HPFCF)! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, Avengers, or X-Men!

AYCEtDIC: 362. (quote) The only true wisdom is in knowing you know nothing. – Socrates

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Heath frowned when he noticed that Harry pushed his food away before he even got a quarter of the way through it. When he saw his wife looking at him he kissed her on the cheek and then left the group that was standing with and walked over to where Harry was still sitting up on the couch. He smiled at everyone around the teen as he bent down and looked at Harry closely. When he saw the young man nod at his unspoken question he whipped his wand out and cast several spells one after the other.

A lot of his family had been Healers so, he knew spells that weren't common knowledge because they were family spells. As he waited on the scans to finish he took the parchment that Severus was holding out to him with a smile and looked through them completely. His eyes flashed with anger at what he read. He took in a deep breath and let it out as he looked Harry in the eyes. "The spells that I just cast on you, Harry, are not spells that are known by most Healers because they are family spells. My family has had quite a lot of Healers in it so, I have spells that I can use that regular Healers and Medi Witches don't. I'm making sure that nothing was missed because the Goblins or anyone else who looked at you didn't know what to look for. Do you understand what I'm saying, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "You are making sure that we know everything we need to know about my health. Out of curiosity will your spells be able to tell me what kind of creature inheritance I will have if any? The Goblins found several blocks on my abilities which they took off."

Heath nodded. "It will tell what kind of creature inheritance you will have if you have one. It will also give an account for any and all creature inheritances that run in your bloodline. There is a lot that is currently showing up that didn't show up on the scans that the Goblins did. It wouldn't have showed up on a regular scan unless I was specifically looking for it which I was. The coming weeks and months will not be easy for you, Harry. Your body has a lot to adjust to and not just because of the fact that your magic was bound and that your body had to be healed."

He took in a breath and let it out. "There are several creature inheritances in your bloodline, Harry, and it looks like several of them are going to be showing up in you. Your body is going to need to change if it wants to survive all the inheritances that you are going to go through. Most people go through one or two creature inheritances at once, but from what has registered on the test that I did. You are going to be going through five creature inheritances plus some other things."

Harry sucked in a breath. "Five? Other things?"

Heath swallowed hard as he nodded. "Yes, Harry, five. You will need to make sure that you eat properly and eat your fill. You will need to get your body in tip top shape as it were. You normally wouldn't go through a creature inheritance until you hit seventeen, but most of your magic has been bound starting over ten years ago. Unfortunately, that has sped up your inheritances and you will get them within six months."

Sirius swore. "That isn't good. What are the inheritances that he can expect, Heath?"

Heath rubbed a hand down his face. "Draken, Nymph, Angelus, Veela, and High Elf. It seems that Harry is actually a child of three people and not two. He is or will be known as a Demigod. I won't be able to tell who his other father is until the time is right. It could also explain why he was able to survive the killing curse when he was fifteen months old. We can only take it one day at a time."

Harry groaned. "Just what I need. Why didn't that show up on my inheritance test?"

Heath smirked. "The same reason that it didn't show up just how you were related to Thor and Loki. The Gods are above us in almost every way. We won't know who your other parent is until they are ready to let us know. The only thing you can do is wait until then."

Harry rubbed a hand down his face. "The fates like to mess with me. I won't stress about it all just yet then. I'll do whatever it is that I need to, to make sure that I'm healthy. I guess that we should get the meeting back under way so that I can get some rest."

Heath nodded and looked at Severus, Sirius, Tony, Loki, Logan, Elizabeth, and Phillip. "This meeting needs to be finished within the next hour or two. Harry needs to rest as much as possible for the next week or so while his body finishes healing and his magical core settles. I would suggest that we go over the highlights for now and if Harry doesn't mind we can finish up while he gets some much needed sleep."

Harry smiled slightly. "That sounds fine to me actually. If someone can get everyone back over here to listen, we can get this finished."

Sirius whistled and once he had everyone's attention he smirked. "If you all will take your seats again we will get this meeting finished up. We have discussed Hogwarts already, so we'll move on from that for now."

Once everyone was seated once more he looked at them. "Harry, what do you want to tackle next?"

Harry thought for a minute and then closed his eyes. "I know that I will have to attend some functions. I will trust Augusta, Celeste, my grandmother, and the other ladies to come up with a list of them. I get final veto though on any and all balls. I will agree that I need to host one, but once again I get final veto on the guest list. I do NOT want any rabid Dumbledore supporters invited and nor do I want any rabid Voldemort supporters invited."

He took in a deep breath and let it out. "I need a complete new wardrobe which I will allow the women to pick out. I would like blacks, blues, greens, and reds chosen. Other than that, I don't really care what I wear. I want students who are going to attend the ball that I host to all be outfitted by the same clothing supplier so that nobody feels like their clothes are inferior to someone else's. I will pay for that out of my own pocket. I was students from every house invited to any balls that I have to attend and once again I will pay for their clothes. I don't care if someone is Pureblood, Half-Blood, or Muggle-Born."

Hermione nodded. "I'll make a list, Harry. Is there anyone specifically that you want invited?"

Harry shook his head. "Not right off the top of my head, Hermione. I'll leave that you and the others. I trust that between the recent graduates and all of the ones that are still at Hogwarts that you can come up with a good list. I just want to make sure that everyone knows that there is to be no bigotry."

Everyone nodded, and Amelia asked, "What do you want to discuss next, Harry?"

Harry frowned. "I will let everyone make a list of what they think I need to do and will go over it later. The last thing I want to talk about before I sleep is Dumbledore. He needs to pay for what he has done. We also need to make sure that he never doesn't anything like it again. I want to deal with him at the drawing of the champions for the tournament. However, until then he needs to be watched closely."

He turned his head to look at Sirius. "You talk to Fudge with the others and decide what to do. If you think that he will start being the Minister that he should have been all along then keep him in his position. I want all the creature laws looked into and either taken off the books or worded in a way that they don't discriminate against those of creature blood."

He looked at his grandmother. "Grandmother, if you can make a list of functions that you would like me to attend I will go over them. I'm sorry, but I'm exhausted and need some more sleep."

Everyone nodded as Tony picked him up. He waved at everyone as he was carried out of the room with Sirius and Severus following behind them. He knew that they would all do what they needed and would make sure that his best interest was looked after at the same time. He smiled softly at Tony, Severus, and Sirius as he was laid on his bed. He could tell that they stayed with him until he fell asleep and couldn't have loved them more than he did at that moment.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Sirius looked at everyone as soon as him, Severus, and Sirius reached the meeting room again. "I think we need to split into groups. The recent graduates and those still at Hogwarts should make a list of kids they know that would behave properly at a ball or several balls. The women need to get together to make a list of clothing to get Harry and others. The men will all get together and talk about a schedule for Harry. We will talk with one another in one hour to see what everyone has come up with. There is a saying that reminds me of everything that is going on right now. The reason that we all need to work together is because alone none of us are smarter than one another. However, working with one another we can be intelligent. The only true wisdom is in knowing you know nothing. As long as we remember that we will get through all this and get Harry through this."

He walked over to a long table and waited on the other men to join him. He rubbed a hand down his face as he thought about everything that needed to be done. He could only hope that they could get it all down on parchment before Harry got back up.

* * *

A/N 2: *snorts* This chapter didn't go the way that I wanted it to, but I like it enough... lol... I hope that you all enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
